Sherlock Holmes and the Occupant
by ImaginationWriting90
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is getting frustrated with the new 221b Baker Street unwanted flatmate Molly Hooper. With John Watson now living with his fiancé Mary Morstan he will have to face what he is not yet willing to deal with. "Everyone says I'm the one with the problem when she is the one that stays and tortures me."
1. Chapter One-Getting Help

**Chapter One-Getting Help**

_Here because of her has low self-esteem and believes her husband is cheating on her. Evident through her constant fixing of her hair and makeup checking it every minute. Cheating evident through her looking at her wedding ring and praying while looking desperate for clarity. Has not had sex with husband for about a year now and has no kids so that is not a factor in sexless marriage. Through the looks of lust from the male population in this room this woman seems desirable through their eyes. Conclusion- _

Sherlock grinned knowing he was going to solve another problem that normal people could not figure out even though it was painfully obvious. She would be the tenth person he so gladly helped out of boredom during his wait in the lobby.

"He is cheating." he spoke to the lady.

She paused confused wondering if he was talking to her but before she said another word he continued.

"Yes your husband is cheating but don't worry your bounce back very quickly seeing how your sought out as a sexually partner to many in this room but I'm not sure about wife material or reproductive partner for these men. Well you are not ugly as you believe."

Instead of getting a thank you Sherlock earned a slap from the young woman whose eyes filled up with tears and she ran out of the building.

"MR. HOLMES!"

Sherlock jumped from the loud echo projected from the psychologist.

"I fixed her problem and saved her money," Sherlock justified.

"You did not fix her problem. Just come into my office."

Walking into her office he sat in her chair leaving her to sit in the patient chair. He looked around and scoffed why someone was qualified to help people with their problems when they had problems of their own.

"Your friend Doctor John Watson recommended you see me that's why I'm guessing you're here seems to me if you were not trying to please John you would be out of here."

Sherlock grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "How did you know?"

"Enough jokes so tell me your name and what you are here for today."

He took a deep breathe running his fingers through his hair then with the next breath he said.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper will not leave me alone.

AN: I know it is short but I just wanted to introduce my story. Some chapters will be short and others long it will vary. Any good advice or comments is appreciated. I had this idea in my head for awhile it actually is based a little bit on something that happened to me. I cannot tell you guys yet what it is because as River Song would say "Spoilers." 3


	2. Chapter Two- It's not me It's her

**Chapter Two- It's not me. It's her**

John's psychologist was not of much help to him Sherlock he had no idea why John so strongly suggested he see her. He was use to his strange rituals and behaviors if it had been someone who did not know him than he would understand why people would recommend him to a psychologist. Many people did such as Sally and Anderson who quote told him to check into the insane asylum. Maybe it was just John way of fixing the relationship between him and Molly. When did it become like this where Anderson's company was less annoying than being with Molly. First they had no relationship, second a sort of work relationship, next was a sort of take relationship to which he realized how awful he was to her, then they had a friendship and it sort of turned into something-

Sherlock shook his head stopping his thought it didn't matter because now he hated her and he had no idea why. Maybe I can fix the problem by backtracking to the root of the problem. When he got into the cab he told the cabbie not to talk and to just go in circles around Baker Street. He put his feet up, crossed his arms and entered his mind palace. He skipped the small memories the flirting with her to get what he wanted, calling her boyfriend or whatever Moriarty was pretending to be gay, and judging her appearance. To be fair he skipped over those to avoid the guilt but there was one painfully awkward and sad incident that he couldn't avoid.

**Christmas Party **

Never ever in his life had Sherlock hosted a party but to please John and Mrs. Hudson who jumped cheerfully at the idea of a Christmas party get together he found himself agreeing.

"John please only invite people whom I can stand not people like Anderson or Sally," Sherlock announced.

John laughed in response. "Trust me I wasn't going to it's just going to be me, you, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, my date-

"Wait which one is she?" Sherlock asked

"Jeanette and please don't screw this up for me", John replied

"Have a little faith in me John."

"And Molly Hooper will be coming to", he finished before heading out to grab food and supplies for the party.

Sherlock started to countdown and 3, 2, 1

Just as he got to one John slammed open the door looking at Sherlock.

"Sherlock clean up your experiments before the party tonight!"

Sherlock just gave an exasperated sigh "Why they already know me."

"My girlfriend doesn't"

"Well is this one really going to last long?" Sherlock questioned in a knowing manner.

John headed to the door "Just shut up and clean it up"

"Wait John why is Molly coming?"

"Sherlock she is a good girl very cute and sweet. Plus she's smart and actually likes you as a person."

"Then you should ask her out it would be convenient for me I don't have to remember her name or what she does."

John just looked at Sherlock thinking he was totally clueless. "Are you sure you're a genius? He chuckled before heading off to buy the stuff for the Christmas party.

Mrs. Hudson clapped as Sherlock finished his 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas" on the violin.

"Lovely Sherlock that was lovely. I wish you could have worn the antlers.'Mrs. Hudson suggested with a giggle.

"Some things are best left to the imagination Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock replied.

Just as Sherlock was about to put his violin away John new girlfriend walked up offering him a Christmas treat.

"No thank you Sarah", Sherlock replied

That's when John rushed over to do damage control.

_Crap I messed this up no matter I can fix it now just do process of elimination, Sherlock thought as he voiced his deductions all of which were wrong so far._

_ -_She's not the boring school teacher", Sherlock chuckled but was meet with angry silence.

"Yes Jeanette it was just a process of elimination," Sherlock triumphantly announced looking over to John for approval.

"Don't worry his bad with names." John justified staring murderously at Sherlock.

They stared at each other having a silent conversation if translated would be something like this

John: _"How could forget her name I specifically asked you not to."_

_ Sherlock: "I forgot I have a bad memory"_

_ John: "You remembered a whole encyclopedia series"_

_ Sherlock: "With people's names that are a wasted space"_

_ John: "She's my girlfriend could be something more later on."_

_ Sherlock: "Yes will I be the best man when you marry the boring teacher."_

_ John: "Don't forget I was in the army I could kill you"_

_ Sherlock: "You were a Doctor."_

Sherlock stopped his little conversation with John as he heard another person entering. There was only one person left that wasn't there

"Oh dear lord", Sherlock stated as Molly entered.

"Hello everyone. Sorry hello it said on the door just come up." Molly voiced chimed from the door

Sherlock went to sit down as Molly took off her coat revealing her black dress to which she got a verbal Holy Mary from John and a fish out of water look from Lestrade.

The party seemed to be going well besides his comments about Lestrade and John life but died down when John told Sherlock to shut up.

Like always Sherlock has noticed the present at the top of the gifts.

"_This one was wrapped too carefully. Possible for a boyfriend. Great boyfriend means less staying late at St. Barts. Less time to help me. Then I'll have to deal with one of the incompetent employees or worse interns. No Molly can't have a boyfriend maybe it's not that serious. I have to find out." Sherlock thought_

"Oh come on surly you've all seen the present at the top of the bag, Sherlock began as he stated his deduction stating it was to Molly boyfriend.

-either way Miss Hooper has love on her mind, Sherlock continued grabbing the present as he went on.

John watched Molly sad and nervous expression with pity as he knew exactly who the present was for.

-obviously trying to compensate for her mouth and breastssss. Sherlock said opening the card as he looked at it he stuttered on his last word reading the card.

_Dearest Sherlock_

_Love Molly xxx_

It had been for him for once Sherlock was speechless knowing he messed this up.

Molly tried to hold back the tears as she spoke. "You always say such horrible things. Every time….Always….Always.

As she said those words in her broken voice Sherlock felt his heart grow heavy with guilt. He started to walk away to get out of there.

"_No I shouldn't run I need to fix this. Molly doesn't deserve this." Sherlock thought as turned back around. _

"I am sorry. Forgive me." Sherlock sincerely apologized.

John seemed completely surprised with his what-the-hell-did-that-just-happen-Sherlock-apolog izing look.

"Merry Christmas Molly Hooper," Sherlock spoke as he kissed her cheek

He finished his memory choosing to skip over the awkward moment with the phone moaning. Sherlock asked the cabbie to pull up to the address he paid and walked to his flate.

"Was it then that I started to hate her? No she made me feel guilt and start to actually think about people's feelings so when?" Sherlock had said to himself deciding to save it for another day. He was just too tired Molly did that to him.

Before he reached the top of the steps he chanted repeatedly in his head _"I'm not the problem it's not me it's her."_

The chanting stopped as he entered and saw her sitting on the couch with the TV turned off.

She looked up and smiled brightly saying. "Welcome home Sherlock."

An: Thank you everyone who commented, favorite, followed my story I love you all. The next chapter is going to include Sherlock and Molly.


	3. Chapter Three- Questions

**Chapter Three-Questions**

Sherlock watched her just sitting there doing nothing but having a grin. It was always like this almost every time he came home. This same boring routine should have killed him how he hated boredom even putting himself in danger to avoid it but he was not sick of this. She was changing him little by little. He still craved adventure and mystery but found something beautiful in this simplicity. Moriarty words echoed through his mind

"You're ordinary," Moriarty mocked

He shook his head getting rid of the crazed consulting criminal from his mind palace momentarily. Then she spoke.

"So how was your day? Molly asked like always.

Sherlock did not answer her but instead just made a statement he rarely asked a question because most of the time he knew. He just liked to watch how people would lie when he asked a questioned. He turned looking down at Molly

"You could have watched the telly, or read a book, or something, you don't leave the flat, you don't even eat," he scrutinized.

Molly just laughed and sighed. "Sherlock you know-

He held in a breathe waiting for her next words but she changed her mind instead saying

-could you turn on glee and maybe watch it with me," Molly begged.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow then scoffed.

"I won't be mad if you deduce during the show." Molly continued.

Turning on the TV Sherlock put in the DVD from the box set Molly had bought. When he pushed play he already started deducing about the characters even the actors before the Glee intro came up. After they had watched the first season Sherlock threw his head back yawning.

"Why is this show so popular it's just a bunch of teens singing Karaoke," Sherlock stated.

Molly turned to face him and gasped. "Take that back it is not there's so much more there's love,sadness, being judged, being alone, friendship, sacrifices, and a lot more. It even shows how everyone has good things but may also have problems even the beauty queen,"

" From what I've seen most of the problems will take less than a minute to solve," Sherlock replied.

"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth," Molly began

Sherlock stopped not really sure why she would say this but then again she always says these words that would stump him.

"So everyone can hear" She continued.

"Wait hear what Molly?"

"Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down. Baby I don't care,"Molly continued to say.

"Hang on Molly even though I'm finding you to be unbearable at times I would never hit you. Also what do you mean baby I don't care? Had Irene that woman taught you to like S&M or that BDSM stuff.

"Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure it out

"Of course I will I just don't feel like-

Sherlock didn't get to finish as Molly started to sing.

" _You wanna be, You wanna be_

_A loser like me. Yeah a Loser like me"_

Sherlock mouth just hung open dumbfounded which was a rare look for him.

"See they do have original songs and also it's not called Karaoke it's called cover of a song, Molly teased sticking out her tongue.

Instead of telling Molly off Sherlock started to laugh it started as a chuckle but the more he held it the more it became a thunderous laugh.

"How can you always act as the better person and forgive me most people would have just leave but you stay," Sherlock asked after his laughing fit.

He looked at Molly but she did not answer him she never did when he asked why she was here. Suddenly he felt guilt which slowly turned into a self hatred anger.

"Why do you stay I caught Moran his dead you could leave 221b Baker Street?" Sherlock asked in a deep baritone voice with venom in his voice

"Is that why you think I'm staying?" Molly asked.

"Then why!" Sherlock shouted loud enough for the neighbors to hear as he stood up.

"Why don't you visit me?" Molly asked as tears ran down her face.

She had done it again made him feel this guilt and regret but it wasn't her fault. Still he blamed her for giving him this constant emotion. Even after everything she still somehow made him feel so safe and loved but at the same time guilt and sadness. She brought out too emotions for him to handle.

"No matter how hard I try I see you everyday,"Sherlock sighed sitting back down.

Molly had crouched down in front of him and started to speak resting her hand gentle on his leg.

"Sherlock you need to stop this," Molly begged.

He wanted to say something back but was interrupted by a light knock at the door. Sherlock tuned his head towards the door to see Mycroft taping on the open door. When he turned back around to face Molly she was gone. He looked at her closed bedroom door not remembering hearing her open or shut it. She probably was trying to avoid him or it could be Mycroft but he knew it was definitely him.

"Dear brother I would like a word with you," Mycroft spoke with authority.

"Actually that's nine words thanks for the chat goodbye," Sherlock grinned trying to push him out.

"Will you stop that just meet me in the cafe across the street I don't think we should talk here," Mycorft said as he headed out swinging his black umbrella.

Usually he would have fought his brother refusing to go but Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf putting it on as he headed out the flat to the cafe where his childhood arch-nemesiswould be with a cup a tea and a condescending nod.

AN: There you go a chapter with a little Sherlolly for the fourth of July. (I know it's a weird time to post seeing how it's around 1am when I posted this but hey sometime I think at weird times.) I'm American and proud of it. Sings in a patriotic voice"

"_Cause the flag still stands for freedom,  
and they can't take that away._

_And I'm proud to be an American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I wont forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me._

_And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today.  
' Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA."_

_(Boom sets off fireworks while waving sparklers)_

Sorry got carried away. I love my country but I also have a love for other countries one of my goals is to go around the world and visit as many counties as I can. Thank goodness for other countries could you imagine a world without the show Skins, Doctor Who, or Sherlock? I couldn't don't ask me too. By the way much love to you all and thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews each time I see one I scream like a fangirl. 3


	4. Chapter four- The Start of it All

Chapter four-The Start of it All

Mycroft watched as his brother stared off looking everywhere but at him. He knew better than that Sherlock never stared at anything like most people would with a blank expression or the term "off into space". Everything he looked at was a deduction even the wall. He would deduce when it was built, what it was built out of, the history of the wall, if there was any accidents or murders and so on.

"Are you going to speak? Mycroft asked. Sherlock whirled around to face him taking a long sip of his coffee drink then placing it down. He calmly composed himself opening up his mouth to talk but to Mycroft annoyed face grabbed his cup and picked up his coffee to drink it again. He cringed a little how could people get black two sugars wrong. Molly always got it right and she wasn't even a professional not like you needed to be for black coffee with two sugars. Noticing his mind was drifting to Molly again he started to speak to Mycroft.

"Well you're the one who asked me here. So what is it you would like from me? Sherlock asked getting directly to the point.

"Your neighbors are starting to talk about your behavior. I know you could care less about them but John,his fiance Mary, Ms. Hudson, Lestrade and I all worry about your current "relationship" with Miss Hooper." Mycroft stated putting air quotes around relationship.

Again Mycroft had made it his business to keep tabs on the people that were close to him. Sherlock was getting tired of his concern brother act. Always interrogating anyone who he even engaged in a conversation with. He never showed this concern when they were children. The twelve year age difference had an effect on their childhood. Now here they were both adults but still had conflicts between one another. Sherlock thought about Mycroft and him growing up and that particular summer that started it all.

It was the beginning of the summer Sherlock was a ten year old tall and lanky boy with an unruly curls all over his head. His mother adored them begging him to never cut it but to Sherlock it just felt like a mop top. Everyone in the Holmes estate was extremely busy preparing for Mycroft Holmes arrival home for summer break from Oxford University. He already informed everyone that he would be bringing home a few friends. Sherlock watched as the chefs, maids, and butlers all scattered around trying to get everything perfect. No one could hold back their excitement for the eldest Holmes brother return neither could Sherlock. His mummy entered the dinning room where Sherlock was at from the kitchen.

Quickly he jumped down from the stool running to her. "When is Crofty getting here?" Sherlock asked using the nickname he had for him as he jumping up and down with excitement.

Mrs. Holmes put her hand gentle on his shoulder to get him to calm down but with no progress. "Sweetheart calm down he will be here soon." She cooed.

Sherlock had not seen his brother for awhile since he went to the university to study law and politics. Subjects like that had no interest to Sherlock no he already decided that he was not going to be boring and be in an office. He was going to go on adventures and travel the world not following anyone's rules but the sea. Yes he decided he was going to be a pirate. What he learned from being a Holmes was that nothing was impossible.

"Mummy, mummy When Mycroft gets here I'm going to tell him what I want to be when I grow up." Sherlock announced loudly to his mom.

"And that would be?" Mrs. Holmes asked amused by her youngest son.

Without answering Sherlock grabbed something he had hidden behind the counter. He put a black eye patch with a skull on it over his eye. Then stood up on the counter as he pulled out what he had hidden a small sword. "I'm going to be a pirate! Arghhh!" he said as he swung his sword around

Mrs. Holmes motherly instincts kicked in as she quickly took the sword from his hands. "Sherlock Holmes where did you get this?!" She shouted.

"Mummy I need it if I'm going to be a pirate." Sherlock whined as he tried to reach for the sword form his mother's hand.

"You can play pirate with a fake sword." She scolded as she put the sword locked up in the cabinet out of Sherlock reach.

Mrs. Holmes started to head to her bedroom then turned around to face Sherlock. "Don't you dare thinking about picking the lock to get to that sword Sherlock." She threaten

"Come on mum how else is he going to practice being a pirate." a voice called out from the doorway.

Mrs. Holmes and Sherlock both looked in that direction to see Mycroft Holmes. Before anyone could say another word Sherlock ran full speed towards his brother as he jumped into his arms

"Crofty your home," Sherlock said hugging his brother.

"Yes I'm home little Locky." Mycroft answered as he returned the hug.

Mycroft set down his luggage as the butler came up to take it to his room. His mother jogged up to him embracing her son kissing him on each cheek. She was elated to have the family together it had been two years. It was either her eldest son who apologized saying he could not attend due to pressing matters. On the other hand it was her husband who would decline family gatherings attending business meetings. She felt Sherlock trying to wedge between them silently begging for Mycroft's attention. She stepped back to let her two sons bond. The big age difference took a toll on her sons relationship Sherlock did not notice yet but she knew Mycroft did. It sounded vein but she was glad Sherlock was a genius that way they could connect in some ways. She knew Mycroft, who was becoming a fine adult, was tired of trying to play two roles and that one day he would have to play the part of only one.

She just hoped when that happened her sons would not become too distant from each other.

"Where are your friends?" Mrs. Holmes asked breaking away from her thoughts.

"They decided to do some exploring. They should be done a little bit before dinner I'll have one of the drivers pick them up." Mycroft answered.

"That's good it gives us more time to prepare." She replied.

Mycroft looked outside and peered into his fathers office. "When will father be home?" Mycroft asked

"Your father will be home later as well but trust me I had a talk with my husband and there will be consequences if he cancels this family get together." She threaten with a sweet yet chilling voice.

"Very well." Mycroft said raising his eyebrow. He turned to Sherlock smiling at him as he ruffled his curls. Noticing this exchange their mother walked away to the kitchen leaving her sons to bond.

Mycroft crouched down eye level with his younger brother "Ok Sherly that gives us more one-on-one time." He smiled.

"Mycroft don't call me Sherly. I'm going to be a pirate I need a cool name." Sherlock whined nudging his brother.

When Sherlock first got the news of his brothers return he did not want to waste a second of his time with his older brother so he planned a very detailed play date. He was disappointed that his college friends would take away from his time with Mycroft already having to share him with his mummy and da- father. Sherlock had to get use to that his father told him not to address him in a childish way just to call him father or when he was a older by his name. Their father was doing the same thing he had done with Mycroft cutting off affection and childish things making him grow up faster. Sherlock was not born yet when this happened so he could not tell the warning signs. Just like Mycroft it started with addressing his daddy as father. After all the Holmes family had a certain reputation to uphold. It had been that way for a long time childish things put away passed down from Father to son.

They were on number twenty-five on Sherlock list this one involved being spies for the government. Mycroft, who studied everything about government, found his plans and action amusing because most could actually be used used effectively. He entertained the idea that one day he might hire his little brother but shook the idea off when he started to think about it more. No he could never put Locky in danger. Mycroft would be part of the British government and due his duties to queen and country while protecting his younger brother.

Sherlock jumped from couch to couch doing the occasional tuck and rolls while hiding behind everything. "We just broke in to there hide out and I'm trapped they want the information that's when I-

He stopped noticing his brothers lack of participation and huffed in annoyance.

Mycroft caught this and apologized. "Sorry"

"That's alright if you're bored we can start the next thing on the list." Sherlock suggested but they were ignored when loud voices of drunk college males could be heard from the front door.

"Myyyyccrommhhhphttt" One of the three college friends called out incoherently.

Mycroft sighed with a face of annoyance. He told his friends to behave while here. He didn't find there lifestyle too keen with his but they had connections. Well their family did and if he wanted to raise up British government by himself he have to tolerate them for now.

Another one of the three patted Mycroft on the back. "Yeah sorry he can't hold his liquor." He laughed joined in by the other one. The other two were not nearly as drunk but still swayed a little.

Mrs. Holmes walked in and welcomed the three boys to their home. They introduce themselves as Harry, Mark, and Brian. Harry and Brian said a simple hello but Mark made a comment to Mrs. Holmes how he thought she was Mycroft sister kissing her hand. Mrs. Holmes pulled away politely. There was a hard tap at door from everyone quick reactions Sherlock knew exactly who it was, the only person in the household who made the servants run around like their ass was on fire, Mr. Holmes.

"I'll let you off with a warning young man since your an associate of my son but do not flirt with my wife for I am a very jealous man with the means to many things just by a snap of my finger." He threaten but more likely promised to him threats were a waste of time.

"Oh no sir I would never." Mark gulped as sweat beaded down his brow.

Seeing his reaction Mr. Holmes laughed with a deep baritone chuckle. Everyone who was previously on edge all started to relax and join in on the laughter. It was hard to tell when Mr. Holmes was joking or being serious or sometimes a combination of both. Only Mrs. Holmes knew how to exactly read him and this was a combination of both. She walked over to him giving him a loving peck on the lips as he pulled her in to embrace her. The only time he would show open affection was towards his wife. He did love his boys very dearly but thought it would be a kindness to them to keep the affection at a minimal since they were Holmes men. Even once admitting to his wife that if they had girls instead of boys he would be a mushy father to them. Mr. Holmes did feel bad for being distant but his wife gave affection so they were not completely unloved. They knew their father showed love in his own way by preparing them for the realities of the world.

"Welcome home father," Both sons announced in unison as if it was routine receiving a gentle pat from servants came out addressing that dinner was ready and to please be seated in the dinning room. Harry, Mark , and Brian all rushed to the dinning room as soon as smelled the delicious aromas coming from the food. They knew the Holmes family was very rich and had many resources it was the reason they befriended Mycroft so fast wanting to get some of the spoils of the Holmes family. The food laid out before them was perfect everything perfectly portioned, perfectly seasoned, perfectly cooked, perfect taste, perfectly presented and decorated. Every single bite was the best an even taste throughout. The table and chairs were made of agarwood and the chairs patted in the softest fabric. There was class and elegance to the room but did not look ancient. Before dessert was served Mrs. Holmes asked if Mycroft wanted cake when he declined she was confused. She then proceeded to tell everyone how Mycroft loved cake so much that he once rejected a cute little girl so he could eat his cake. They all had a good laugh except Mycroft who smiled and said "Hilarious."

Everyone was currently eating dessert when a servant came in addressing an important phone call for Mr. Holmes. He looked over to his wife who gave him the look that he would be in trouble. Before another word was said the servant said that it also involves Mrs. Holmes since it was part of the charity they both ran together. Both Holmes looked at each other knowing this was bad news. They both apologized and excused themselves as they headed into the office upstairs locking the door.

A few moments passed before Harry spoke mockingly. "What was that it was rather dramatic. A little over the top"

"My parents due have responsibilities unlike you who depend on your parents. It's not dramatic." Sherlock bursted angry at his rude remark.

"Yeah and so do you live off your parents." Harry snapped back.

"I'm ten and your in college. I could provide for myself if society was willing to hire a ten year old, whom is more than capable and let them live alone but they don't. So what's your excuse?" Sherlock laughed.

Brain to save his friend from being embarrassed by this little brat Sherlock decided to join in on the battle. Unfornuately Mark was currently dozing off. "Listen little kid we know a lot more than you." Brian spoke with a condescending voice.

Sherlock just chuckled. "I doubt that by my deductions you got into oxford through connections and wealth not through intelligence and hard work like my brother."

Mycroft knew he should have stopped this but found it too amusing. He did not smile or laugh having a poker face but internal he was bursting with laughter. To see three supposedly elite college students being handed by a ten year old. He was soon called out of it when his name was being brought to attention by his college friends and Sherlock. He say the look of angry and frustration on his college friends and the smug look on his little brother. If he didn't do damage control then he would lose his possible connections Sherlock would just have to get over him not choosing his side.

"Sherlock stop being rude." Mycroft demanded.

"Wait what? They are the ones being rude. You picked out lovely friends." Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Your just a child who believes he can be a pirate as a future job so apologized now please"

Sherlock looked at his brother with shock and disappointment. "but Crofty." He pleaded.

Suddenly his college friends stated to tease Sherlock with mocking laughter. "A pirate? Let me guess you still believe in Santa Claus and the tooth fairy. Being a pirate is stupid they don't exist that occupation died out centuries ago." Harry replied as he saw Sherlock eyes start to water.

"What's going on in here?! A baritone voice boomed from the doorway.

Mycroft was the first to speak. "Sherlock got very rude with the guest I asked him to apologized but he refuses to do so."

"That's not true daddy-

Mr. Holmes put his hand up to stop him. "I am your father I told you to stop addressing me in such a childish way. I don't care what your excuse they are guest and you need to apologized this instant." He said raising his voice but still keeping it at a low octave.

Reluctant to apologize Sherlock turned to his brother. "Thanks a lot for bringing such bad company." Sherlock sneered.

"Sherlock you need to grow up." Mycroft replied without realizing the consequences he had set.

Mrs. Holmes had walked in as Mycroft told Sherlock to grow up. She froze knowing this was going to end badly. She saw as her oldest son eased into growing up young so it was not to hard on him. He accepted it but knew her son regretted missing out on his childhood. To calm her husband down she reached for him but was too late as yelled out.

"Fine you won't apologized and keep acting like a child then you give me not choice. Mycroft right it's time you grew up." he said then called for a few of the servants.

Mycroft was mentally kicking himself for uttering those words in front of their father knowing the possible consequences. When he looked at his mother who looked helpless he knew nothing would stop what was about to happen.

"Yes Mr. Holmes," The few of the servants replied.

He turned to face them looking them in the eye to let him know he was serious. " I want all childish things taken out of my sons room. No wait he would definitely find a way to get them I want them destroyed or burned. He will no longer need such things."

Mrs. Holmes and Mycroft both tried to stop him but failed as they heard the first crash of a toy breaking. Sherlock hurried up and ran up the stairs to save his things. One of the servants stopped him telling him he was sorry but they had to do it. With each break Sherlock struggled more and more until finally there was one more crash before it went silent. It became eerily silent for everyone until Sherlock started to burst out in tears screaming for everything he held near and dear to him as a child was destroyed. Downstairs Mycroft told his Harry, Mark, and Brian that he would pay for a hotel and for a ride for them to go back home in the morning but it was best that they leave. They didn't argue as they all silently left. As he headed up stairs to try to help his brother he stopped at his door watching Sherlock. He saw his brother knowing they were broken trying to piece back the broken pieces the servants had not retrieved yet. When he could not six them he saw Sherlock starting to sob.

Mycroft went over to him getting on his knees as he gently touched Sherlock shoulder. "Locky I'm sorry but this was bound to happen anyways." he said scolded himself for not being able to give a sincere apology.

"It's alright Mycroft I need to grow up. So you can stop calling me Locky and I''l stop calling you Crofty." Sherlock replied in a zombie fashion.

His older brother heart sank as he saw Sherlock slowly get rid of the affectionate and imaginative side in his mind palace only to have his logically side left.

Breaking out of the flashback Sherlock became angry. He had gotten rid of emotions like love a long time ago and when someone actually loved him back he pushed her away. He wanted to love Molly but there was this wall that he could not figure how to take it down fully. Molly had did some of the work but he needed to do the rest.

"Your what's wrong with us. After all these years your trying to fix it now!" Sherlock yelled at Mycroft in the empty cafe.

"You know how I stand on the notion of affection and caring. I do apologize for I fear my actions in not protecting you as your older brother have affected you. Sherlock I realize why things have escalated this far but it all needs to stop before you lose yourself" Mycroft replied in concern.

Sherlock pulled out his chair and stood up towering over his brother. "I do not need your concern or anyone else so can you tell everyone to leave me in peace." he said softly as he exited the cafe to his flate.

When he opened his door he saw Molly and for once in a long time he was not annoyed with her presence but was thankful for it.

"What's wrong?"Molly asked in a whisper.

"Nothing now. Can we watch more of that karaoke singing TV show?" Sherlock asked

Molly chuckled. 'You mean Glee. Ok put it in season two."

Sherlock grabbed season two of Glee popped in the DVD pushed play and sat as close as he could to Molly.

**AN: YES another chapter sorry for the late update. Sadly I don't know when I can update again. I'm letting my sister use my computer to do stuff for college and jobs. Right now I don't have classes until late August. I'm so nice but I miss my baby I worked really hard to finally get my laptop with all the features that I wanted. Ok back to the story I started to cry for little Sherlock. I try to be firm with kids and tell them no but I just eventually cave. **

**Thank each and every one of you who even glanced at my story giving it a chance. A love all the positive views and helpful comments. This is my first time writing a story so hopefully I can slowly improve. **

**On a side note I'm screaming like a fan girl I'm going to England to see the DOCTOR WHO 50TH Anniversary special. (faints from hyperventilating with excitement and joy)**

**Ok I'm back. I'm working on getting my passport and plane[tickets, I always wanted to travel across the pond so why not my first time going to see something I love. I was even lucky enough to get a photo opportunity with the Eleventh Doctor himself Matt Smith. I've been bottling up my excitement I'm bringing my sister and our friend we all love Doctor Who and also Sherlock. I just want to tell people yet until I get everything ready because I'll have the Nay sayers telling me not to go.**

**3CHIP CHIP CHEERIO IT'S THE BLOODY UK 3**

**Ok bye can't wait to hear from all of you. ^_^ 3**


	5. Chapter Five- AWOL

Disclaimer thingy ma jig where I say this story does not belong to me then yells out dramatically while dropping on my knees and says to the sky "WHY!"

So yeah Sherlock belongs to:

The original author himself Sir Arthur Conan Doyle who gave us Sherlock and my favorite books to read when I was a little kid and now.

Also to the show creators Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss whom I have an abusive relationship with one moment I love them with their creative, imaginative and twisted minds then the next moment they tear out my heart leave me confused and I end up forgiving them and go back to loving them. (Sherlock and Doctor Who fans know what I'm talking about)

I don't own anything Sherlock except for this fanfiction story but hey it's hard to claim Sherlock is yours when it was out before I was even born.

So enjoy :D

Chapter Five- AWOL

A storm had hit the flat of 221b Baker St. destroying everything in sight. Things were broken scattered everywhere. Some unidentifiable substance hung from the ceiling it formed a drip but never actually fell. Furniture was not in the places it should be like the mattress in the bathroom. The windows had been boarded up. There were too many smells that if normal person tried to guess them all it would take a lifetime having a better chance of counting to a billion before they could finish. This storm had no mercy, no control, no sense of right and wrong or up and down. This was the storm of Sherlock Holmes and what happens after two weeks of staying in the flat bored.

Sherlock could feel Molly gaze of uncomfortable awkwardness beaming on him she had kept him from going completely insane. "Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air." Molly suggested.

"The air outside is not that fresh and besides I have an air filter." Sherlock replied

Molly threw her head in her hands groaning. "I give up you won't listen to me it's hopeless."

"I keep blaming myself for what happened to you and why you can't leave the flat. Molly I'm trying really hard to make sense of all that has happened. I just need to escape." he pleaded.

She took his hands in hers gently stroking them with her thumb. "It was an unfortunate event but it happened to me. Nothing you say or do is going to change it. Sherlock you keep running away you need to stop and -

"Let's stop I don't want to hate you anymore Molly." Sherlock begged.

With a sigh he turned around looking for something to do but came empty handed. He found it difficult to just be lazy and veg out watching mindless television and eating. For starters he rarely ate didn't see the need in it and for the television most of the shows made no sense to him. People would tell him to use your imagination but just like the other useless stuff in his mind palace he got rid of that too. Sherlock only needed logic and facts everything else was unnecessary. Jumping to the couch next to Molly he decided to deduce her. After looking at her longer than he normally needed he yelled internally frustrated by the lack of change. Yes most people he saw from a day to day basis were always their usual normal self but there would little changes. Signs that they have not slept or that they skipped a meal or something. With Molly the deductions were the same nothing changed maybe he was losing his touch. In a way he loved this nothing changed it was as if time stood still for her. Molly was his favorite movie he could keep watching her over and over and would always be the same. There was no changes to the story he could just keep her on pause. This was a little better because unlike movies this one he could actually touch. Sherlock reached to play with Molly's hair when the door suddenly was pounded on.

Walking down the stairs he knew who it was instantly obviously Detective Inspector Lestrade probably here because of the neighbors complaints.

"Sherlock open up it's Greg." Lestrade yelled through the door.

Sherlock paused for a few seconds confused that he had got it wrong. "I'm sorry but I don't know a Greg!" Sherlock replied yelling back through the closed door.

"It's Greg Lestrade!" he responded to Sherlock

"Ok yes but I only know a Gary Lestrade so you can leave now!" Sherlock answered getting ready to walk back up the stairs.

"It's Detective Inspector Lestrade!"

"Lestrade when did you get here? Sherlock asked. There was a pause while he waited for an answer when no reply came he continued. "Gary who was that Greg Lestrade fellow is he a family member or something judging from the last name or it could be possible coincidence. Lestrade is not a very common name not as much as Smith or-

"Sherlock it's not Gary it's Greg Lestrade! He yelled frustrated by Sherlock inability to remember his name.

Lestrade could hear an annoyed groan from Sherlock. " I do not wish to speak to you Greg could you get me Gary Lestrade to come back." Sherlock seethed.

It's Lestrade I need to talk to you about your hermit habits." He replied

Instead of trying to fight him on his name he decided to let it go. Even when Lestrade or anyone else told him his name he would automatically forget. Well at least Sherlock knew it started with a "G"so that was some sliver lining. "Sherlock listen I'm not here because of the neighbors complaints and there has been quite a few. I'm here as your friend whose worried about you. You've been locked up in your flat for weeks and I know it's killing you just making you go insane. It took me two days but I made a list of interesting cases all above a seven for you to solve. If not we can just talk and if you don't feel like talking to my normal brain words than I can just listen. Sherlock you can't keep blaming yourself." Lestrade his voice lacing with concern.

Sherlock bite down on his lips trying to keep control. He looked up the stairs to see Molly her eyes searching right through him. When he spoke the words came out completely the opposite of what he really wanted to say. Right now he didn't want to deal with his worried friends.

"Your service is not needed you may leave Lestrade."

"I'm not leaving until you come out." Lestrade demanded. It was quite maybe Sherlock was thinking about giving up Lestrade thought. He thought that he would have to drag Sherlock out kicking and screaming. He heard the bottom unlocking he waited for the other one that's when his phone rang. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was from the police department.

"Hello this is Lestrade."he answered

"Um yes sorry but a caller was very adamant about speaking to you he says that there is someone in front of his flat that won't leave. He lives in 221-

"I know where it is I'll take care of it." he finished for her.

"How did you- oh nevermind sir. Ok carry on." She replied before hanging up.

Knowing that Sherlock would be close to the door Lestrade banged as hard as he could on the door.

"I can't believe you called the cops on me you bloody wanker!" Lestrade yelled fuming with anger. He was about to rant more until the screeching sound of tires stopped in front of the flat. Lestrade looked over to see John Watson fuming as he slammed the taxi door. John walked up to the door pulling out his old set of keys to the flat. When he put the key in it did not fit John was pissed that Sherlock had changed the locks. John understood what he was going through but this had gone on long enough. He was effecting everyone around him.

"Sherlock open up this door." John asked calmly at first. When he got no reply his calm attitude quickly turned into a storm. "I'll give you to the count of three to open this door. One...Two...

_Ring! Ring! _John stopped his counting as Lestrade phone went off. Lestrade looked at the number seeing that it was directly Sherlock number he sighed and answered. "Yes Sherlock what is it.?"

"Yes I would like to report that someone is threatening me he is currently outside my flat." Sherlock replied with a smug smile.

Lestrade smirked as he said. "Sorry not my division. By the way you might want to move back."

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _"Three," John said as he shot at the door causing it to open up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

They all sat down in the living room in silence waiting for one of them to speak up. It didn't last that long as Lestrade spoke about how anyone could live in this. That Sherlock put people in danger by the hazards of the flat. Molly's eyes darted back and forth between all the men hoping a fight would not break. Sherlock looked at Molly feeling the same way she did. They had spend so much time together even their emotions had intertwined. Lestrade was still going on about everything that was a dangerous even stating that he was surprised Mycroft had not come in to damage control to this flat for the safety of the country. Following Sherlock gaze he saw him staring with a longing look.

"Do you still hate Molly?" John asked looking directly at Sherlock holding his gaze.

Sherlock found it odd that John would ask that so bluntly with Molly around but he knew him better than most people did and most of the time you needed to be blunt. Sherlock looked over to where Molly sat seeing that she was giving him an approving nod.

"No I don't hate her anymore but I do seem to hate myself for what happened to her. I just can't seem o fix it. I'm trying I truly am." Sherlock replied as his voice broke on the verge of tears.

John could see his friend struggling he wanted to help but the last time he tried to address what happened to Molly directly he fled to Istanbul. Mycroft helped bring him back by force when he lied and said Sherlock was a threat to the Turkish government causing Sherlock to be kicked out. Coming home Sherlock was furious at first not wanting to talk to anyone but he talked to Molly. More like yelling and shouted rants. John felt it was Sherlock way of dealing for not being able to stop what happened. It was almost a year now and things were getting worse so he sent Sherlock to a psychologist the same one that had helped him. Slowly Sherlock was starting to handle all this. He was thankful to everyone who was trying to help Sherlock resolve his situation with Molly. Even Wiggins, the street urchin, had helped by keeping him from fallen back into old dangerous habits threatening the streets of London to not to sell any drugs to Sherlock. The kid was very thankful to Sherlock he worshiped him like an older brother. John could see this would take a little while longer but it was progress.

Getting up John tapped Lestrade on the shoulder. "Come on it's time to leave." Lestrade looked at him confused why they were leaving so soon. He actually was expecting a rumple and tumble or some sort of major conflict.

"Are you sure?" Lestrade asked with hesitation.

"Yeah I am and Sherlock clean up this bloody mess and stop putting all of England in danger with your I'm bored experiments." John scolded in a stern voice.

Lestrade saw the nod and the unspoken agreement between them and started to walk down stairs and out of the flat. It was just John and Sherlock now Molly had left when Sherlock asked her with his eyes to give them some time alone. She laughed a little at this Sherlock knew why she was laughing John and him had spend so much time together people believed that they were romantically together even when John had announced his engagement to Mary Morstan saying it was a cover up. The people had given them a celebrity couple name Johnlock. Yes he loved John very dearly and they had shared a bed together laying head to feet when it became to awkward but no he did not want to be romantically involved with John and neither did John.

"I need my best man to be at his best for my wedding. We can't forget it but we can make sure it doesn't keep us in one spot I know slowly we can all move forward. I mean this with all my love but Sherlock you haven't moved really." John spoke sincerely to Sherlock.

"I'm just a slow snail with a fast mind but I'm going to try from now on." Sherlock replied as John patted him on the back walking out of the flat.

As John walked out he saw Mycroft hired help fixing the broken door John had shot up.

"I'll make you a key for the flat so you don't have to shoot up the door to enter and I don't have to do damage control on people freaking out over gunshots." Mycroft snide like John was a child.

"Well let me guess you would like to talk and I have to get in the black car right." John grinned back. He entered the car with Mycroft but this time his assistant Anthea. This must be about something very personal John thought as they drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Molly just watched as Sherlock clean up the mess when he asked her for help she said she didn't want to catch anything and it was his mess. That this would teach him a lesson that he deserved. Sherlock who once hated Molly being stuck in the flat was going to miss this when they both moved on from what happened. He stopped going to St. Barts when Molly was no longer there. It did not feel right but once they got better he could go back. Mycroft hired help had left finishing fixing the door very quickly with no trace it had been shot up. Sherlock was heading to bed when there was a knock at his door he headed down believing it to be John but when was surprised to find John's other half as John would refer her as on the other side of the door.

"Mary what are you doing here? John's just left a little while ago."

"John not here oh great my phone died I just assumed he would be here." She said running her fingers through her hair. "I just really wanted to talk to him."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do so you should head home." Sherlock suggested. She looked out of it and stressed out. Her hair pulled and raked though and her nails bit from the constant frustration and nervousness.

"I also wanted to talk to you as well could we talk outside for a second?" She asked pleading

Sherlock grabbed his coat and meet her outside the flat. "Mary what is it that you would like to discuss?"

"I know John and you are best mates practically inseparable. I know what it means for John for you to be there at our wedding after everything that has happened but I need you to understand something too. Molly my best mate too I met her in her university days. I will always love her and I'll never forget her just as John will as love and never forget you. I spoke to Molly a few days ago and Ii believe she's ready to move on from that tragedy. I believe that you can move on too and we will all be there to support each other. Molly said she doesn't want us all to be like this I know especially you." Mary explained tears streaming down her face.

Sherlock paused before lightly bringing her into a hug. "I know we are all trying if Molly wants to move on from this so can we." He consoled patting her back.

When the taxi pulled up she turned to Sherlock giving him a warm smile. "Thank you"

Sherlock headed up the stairs ready to do something he had not done in a while to just lay down and sleep and when his head hit the pillow he drifted off.

**AN: Yeah chapter 5. I always write my story out late at night. I'm such a procrastinator. Favorite, follow, comment I'm like a tamagotchi if you don't show me love I die. I'm just joking I love the comments each review is like seeing my name in a famous movie or a famous book I get super excited. So the next chapter I'm going to give the big reveal what happened to Molly. OH SNAPS! So before the next chapter I would like to hear your theories and how you came up with them. Don't worry I won't change my story to throw everyone off. Reader makes a guess and I change it so Sherlock is actually in another dimension and is being watched by aliens who read the Sherlock Holmes books. Damn it I spoiled it well ok end of story bye bye now. I'm joking obviously or maybe not. (Grins wickedly). The first person to get it and give me very accurate details why gets a shout out in the next chapter. **

**Until next time ^_^**


	6. Chapter Six- Reality

**Disclaimer= I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction**

**Now the big reveal. ^_^**

Chapter six- Reality

Mycroft had his driver pull up to an abandon structure. For a person who was very predictable in what he eats, where he likes to go and stay, wears including his accessories the black umbrella, and where he interrogates people and so on he was still a mystery. This was the same place he interrogated everyone who came into his little brother's life including a Miss or Doctor as his brother would often correct Molly Hooper. It was an odd event she just jumped in the car without Mycroft having to use his scare tactics. Just jumped in like a naive child but that was Mycroft first mistake. When she arrived at the destination Mycroft entered swinging the black umbrella.

"How much do I get?" Molly asked in a sudden haste. She swung back and forth from toe to heel waiting for a reply.

"How much do you want?" Mycroft answered taken back by her quickness.

"To spy on your brother and reporting to you correct?"

Mycroft paused running through his mind he had given her no clues yet that they were related. They had some family resemblance but not enough for someone to instantly tell that him and Sherlock are brothers. Instead of asking her how she knew he gave her a blank check to write on. He handed to her with a pen he drew out of his chest pocket. "Give me a figure to start with Miss Hooper."

"It's Doctor," Molly said in a low tone writing down her figure,

Raising an eyebrow Mycroft replied. "Excuse me"

"Well I worked really hard to earn the tile of Doctor. So it's Doctor Hooper." Molly corrected.

"I'm sorry." Mycroft said earnestly meaning it. He had no intentions of diminishing her rank and worth. How had she done that usually his apologies where thought out thinking how he could benefit most of them fake as if he read it from a script but this one came without thinking.

Walking over to him she handed him the check. "Here you go sorry I ran out of room."

Looking down at the check to see what it read

_**Paid to the order of **__ DOCTOR Molly Hooper __ 0000000000000000_

_ That's Zero. As in no money. Completely broke zero __**Dollars**_

_**For**__ I don't know why you need to pay someone to talk to your brother._

_**note: **__He's your brother your family try talking to him it would save you time _

_ and not to mention money. _

_ -With concern Molly_

"It's not that easy," Mycroft replied baffled my her written response on the check.

"It never is easy but the first step is to try." Molly smiled

He was not expecting this she was so mousy but to be fair it was only around his brother. When his little brother was not in her presence she shined brilliantly. Oh what Sherlock did to her but he had that effect on many.

Mycroft came back from his trip down memory lane as he nodded for John to exit the vehicle. He wondered if Sherlock had some sort of loyal friend magnet drawing people like Lestrade, Hudson, Watson and Hooper without even trying.

"What I'm I here for I believe I already told you I'm not spying on Sherlock." John said getting to the point.

"Indeed you did but I didn't bring you here for that." Mycroft grinned.

"Then it's to talk about Sherlock."

Mycroft twirled his umbrella around. "It's my fault you see I took something away from Sherlock as a child. His ability to believe well his imagination. Sherlock got rid of it but I believe he didn't just caged it. Now after everything that has happened it's free taking over his mind palace. Sometimes I believe he wants to be a pirate again where anything is possible.

"I know it's tragic what happened but he needs to come back to reality for everyone sake." John answered his voice heavy with concern.

"Do you understand Molly and Sherlock relationship before this all happened. "

"A bit I could tell she fancied him and later down the line I believe he started to fancy her."John replied.

"Molly was like the Earth nurturing but could create a storm and Sherlock had become the sun. The Earth can not live without the sun that's why it's tolerated when it gives us too little or too much heat. Unfortunately the sun can live without the earth. I mean why does it matter if the Earth was gone it has eight other planets. And yes I still count Pluto the imbecile who denounced it. Well you see what the sun didn't know is the earth loved the sun the most."

" So what your saying Sherlock missing being worshiped. Come one now we don't need to boost his ego." John laughed not from just what Mycroft said but the stress of the situation.

"No Doctor Watson I believe he misses being loved by Molly and he is trying to replicate it anyway he can because whether he realizes it or not he loves her dearly."

John took in what Mycroft had told him. "Well he will break into a million pieces when he see's the truth but I'm going to help put him back together again."

Mycroft smiled as he said to John. "All the kings horses and all the kings me couldn't put Humpty back together again."

"Humpty fucking Dumpty didn't have John Watson as a friend." John announced standing taller and proud.

"Indeed," Mycroft nodded

"Now I would like to go home to my fiance." John said as he walked towards the car. Mycroft had stayed as he told Anthea via text to take John to his home.

When John got home he saw his future wife slumped on the couch asleep with a bottle of wine.

John had got engaged to a saint they were suppose to be married long ago but Mary waited patiently for him because she knew how much Sherlock meant to him and what it would mean for his best man to be there. When he got closer he could see the track of tears he knew her and Molly had a history meeting each other in college. When they meet again they had hit it off again becoming best friends instantly. John knew how hard it was for her but didn't know how much. He gently stroked her hair lovingly. Not meaning to he had awoken her she looked up at him looking him in the eyes then started to break down.

"John I've done something terrible I've lied to Sherlock it's just not fair." She sobbed through her words.

John gently touched her shoulder to get her to come down. "Mary what did you lie about?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock was in the kitchen making tea for the two of them as Molly watched. He was content like this not caring if he figured out what was going on. He liked this just him and Molly doing regular stuff like making tea.

"Mary has told me your talking to her. I'm glad after the incident I believe you need to talk to other people besides me although I am interesting to talk to." Sherlock winked.

Molly didn't say anything she just laugh and roll her eyes at Sherlock's cocky charm.

"It's weird she's your best friend and you don't talk to her it's been almost a year since it happened. Come to think of it I'm the only person you talk to. Mary couldn't have talked to you" he said shaking his head in disbelief. Sherlock had stopped closing his eyes entering his mind palace. At first all he saw was Molly but he started to open all the doors one by one each time a clue hitting him like a bulldozer.

_Your friend Doctor John Watson recommended you see me_

_ Molly Hooper will not leave me alone_

_ he hated her and he had no idea why_

_ saw her sitting on the couch with the TV turned off._

_ watched her just sitting there doing nothing _

_ This same boring routine_

_ You could have watched the telly, or read a book, or something, you don't leave the flat, you don't even eat_

_ could you turn on glee_

_ people would have just leave but you stay_

_ Why do you stay I caught Moran his dead you could leave 221b Baker Street_

_ Why don't you visit me_

_ No matter how hard I try I see you everyday_

_ Sherlock you need to stop this_

_ closed bedroom door not remembering hearing her open or shut it._

_ Your neighbors are starting to talk about your behavior. I know you could care less about them but John,his fiance Mary, Ms. Hudson, Lestrade and I all worry about your current "relationship" with Miss Hooper._

_ slowly got rid of the affectionate and imaginative side in his mind palace only to have his logically side left. _

_ I do apologize for I fear my actions in not protecting you as your older brother have affected you. Sherlock I realize why things have escalated this far but it all needs to stop before you lose yourself._

_ put it in season two_

_ I give up you won't listen to me it's hopeless_

_ I keep blaming myself for what happened to you and why you can't leave the flat. Molly I'm trying really hard to make sense of all that has happened. I just need to escape._

_ It was an unfortunate event but it happened to me. Nothing you say or do is going to change it. Sherlock you keep running away you need to stop_

_ Let's stop I don't want to hate you anymore Molly_

_ internally frustrated by the lack of change. Yes most people he saw from a day to day basis were always their usual normal self but there would little changes. Signs that they have not slept or that they skipped a meal or something. With Molly the deductions were the same nothing changed maybe he was losing his touch. In a way he loved this nothing changed it was as if time stood still for her. Molly was his favorite movie he could keep watching her over and over and would always be the same. There was no changes to the story he could just keep her on pause. This was a little better because unlike movies this one he could actually touch._

_ Sherlock listen I'm not here because of the neighbors complaints and there has been quite a few. I'm here as your friend whose worried about you. You've been locked up in your flat for weeks and I know it's killing you just making you go insane. It took me two days but I made a list of interesting cases all above a seven for you to solve. If not we can just talk and if you don't feel like talking to my normal brain words than I can just listen. Sherlock you can't keep blaming yourself_

_ Do you still hate Molly_

_ I need my best man to be at his best for my wedding. We can't forget it but we can make sure it doesn't keep us in one spot I know slowly we can all move forward. I mean this with all my love but Sherlock you haven't moved really_

_ stopped going to St. Barts when Molly was no longer there. It did not feel right but once they got better he could go back._

_ I believe that you can move on too and we will all be there to support each other._

Sherlock had stopped looking up in disbelief at Molly as he poured the tea in two cups. He didn't look at her in the eyes as he handed her the cup of tea he just couldn't. He still had his hand on the tea cup as he started to shake a feeling of dread overwhelming him. "Molly Hooper your...

When he heard the sound of the tea cup shatter he knew his answer. "Dead." Sherlock had cried out struggling to breathe as he tried to pick up the pieces. He knew she was fake but he wanted to see her maybe he could control it he thought trying to wipe his tears but as he looked up she was gone.

Frantically Sherlock checked everywhere for her until finally he got to her room she stayed in he took a deep breath and opened it seeing everything covered in dust and nothing out of place as she last left it.

Sherlock now knew the truth that Molly was dead but he also knew another truth even knowing it was not really her but a figment of his imagination he wanted to see his Molly again.

**AN: So there you go the answer well the beginning to the whole reveal. A lot of you guys guessed that Molly was not really there. So congrats to whoever said it. I did leave a lot of clues but I tried to be subtle and even throw you off. Just remember it's not over yet. **

** Review I love to hear your opinion **

** BTW It's my Birthday today born July 3Ist 1990. Yes the beginning of the 90's era. So show some love. 3**


	7. Chapter Seven- Holding on and Letting go

Chapter seven- Holding on and Letting go

**Disclaimer= I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction**

** August 6, 2013 one year after Molly death**

**Location: ST. Bartholomew at Molly Memorial.**

It had been a week since Sherlock put all the pieces together. His fake bittersweet paradise with Molly was gone and he hated himself for it. Why did he have to solve everything couldn't he have left it alone. Lots of people escape from reality but they usually end up going insane. Today was the anniversary of her death and he had to go up there and give a speech about how brave she was for saving everyone. As he looked out to the crowd of people whose lives she had saved at the cost of her own he became angry that people were texting or completely ignoring him. Sherlock thought about did she really need to save these ungrateful people but as he looked closer he saw something. The people texting were getting the word out to attend Molly Memorial as he saw more people arriving holding flowers and candles. Then he looked at the people whom he thought was ignoring him but realized they were trying to control there tears by hiding afraid to upset the others to much. She saved so many people in different ways looking down at the young man about twenty-five he saw that she had saved not only the young man but a mother and father from losing their son, but his wife from becoming a widow, and a baby from losing his father. Molly had done this for so many people Sherlock loved Molly for this but a part of him wished she was selfish.

"Molly was a very big part of so many peoples lives and my life as well. This memorial here at St. Bartholomew for Doctor Molly Kathleen Hooper is to honor her everyday to remember what she did for the greater good." Sherlock voiced boomed over the speaker as he finished up his speech earning cheers and sobs through the crowd.

As Sherlock stepped down from the podium John was quickly at his side. John was truly a best friend not leaving Sherlock side being there for him since the day he called John and told him he knows the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John was wrapped peacefully around his love Mary she snored a bit but he loved every sound she made yes he was smitten head over heels in love. He dated so many woman that he thought he would be able to tell the one for him from a mile away but Mary had come in his life live a freight train. He absolutely loved it he wanted to marry her as soon as possible. Heck he was ready to propose by the third date a feeling he had with no one besides her. John obviously decided to wait the last thing he needed to do was scare her off. Now that he had his bride the only thing missing was his best man. He was almost to complete rem sleep and his thought slowly started to settle when his phone vibrated on his nightstand. Looking at the caller ID he groaned in annoyance Sherlock always had to contact him at weird times just because he didn't sleep doesn't mean other people do. "Yeah Sherlock." John answered keeping his voice low not to wake Mary but still angry.

"She's gone!" Sherlock replied in an alarmed panic.

Going on alert John quickly sat up. "Whose gone? Did something happen to Ms. Hudson or is it Irene did she go into hiding again?"

"Of course you would only say them because why worry about someone whose dead."Sherlock spoke in a broken sob.

Realizing who he was talking about John got up from his bed throwing on a coat and slipper. Taking a sticky note he left a message for Mary that he would be gone to take care of Sherlock.

"John. John. JOHN! Are you there?" Sherlock asked in a panic when John did not answer.

"I'm here Sherlock I'm just getting into a cab."

Sherlock looked over at the time on the clock. "But it's three am." Sherlock replied in disbelief.

"Yeah and I'm your best friend and you need me." John answered honestly.

The cab pulled up to the flat and John paid the cabbie knowing he would be awhile. As John John unlocked the door he could hear the pained cries of his friend. He had been through this when he thought Sherlock had died. All the pain, suffering, torment, and regret when he finally excepted his death that he did not want someone to lecture him on death but for someone to be there. This is exactly what John did as he fell down to his knees comforting a crying hysterical Sherlock. He did not judge Sherlock for his outburst of emotions for he knew if he was to lose Mary he would be the exact same way the only difference was he got to tell her he loved her but Sherlock realized his love for Molly after she was gone. He knew how much he had come to love her hearing his friend say. "I need her. I need my pathologist. I need my Molly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

John was proud of Sherlock that he was taking the final steps to letting Molly go and moving on with his life. Talking about her death on the telly was a huge step. During the past week so many of his friends were trying to help him fully cope now that he knew the truth. Although he did not do so well at first wanting to get back the imaginary Molly anyway he could using:

HYPONTIST

PSYCHIC

MEDIUMS

VOODOO

And Anything and Everything.

After a while Sherlock had started to stop and started talking to his friends more and even insulting Anderson and Sally after they made a rude comment trying to get back into a normal life well as normal as Sherlock life could be with having to solve crimes and chasing criminals. What everyone did not notice was how brilliant of actor Sherlock had become. He still suffered from his desperate need to see Molly already planning on seeing her even if he had to hallucinate. Quickly thinking he told everyone that he wanted to be alone for awhile. Everyone of his friends gave him a worried look but decided to give him his space. Sherlock was getting ready to leave in the cab until the door was held open by a panting John. "Are you okay? And don't just say you are." John asked bringing up the memories of Molly.

_Are you okay-don't just say you are because I know what that means looking sad when you think no one can see you." _his memories of Molly echoed through his mind.

"Yes John I'll be fine no need to worry." Sherlock lied because he did not intend to die but had no idea what would happen as he would fall back into bad habits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Wiggins knew he was not a model citizen but he wasn't the worst he was comfortable in his life. Sherlock had always watched out for him and now he was returning the favor keeping Sherlock away from his past self. He remembered too vividly the days when Sherlock abused drugs solve a case or escape boredom. When Sherlock decided to quit he was so happy he had lots of friends who did drugs but he knew that this was not Sherlock Holmes that such a great man did not need them. He worshiped Sherlock he was proud to admit that so helping him out came without even thinking. The day Sherlock lost his pathologist friend a cute little thing who worked with the dead and told morbid jokes he saw a piece of him dying. Walking down his turf he saw one of his acquaintances smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Wiggins you won't believe how much this dude gave me for one of my Wonderland concoctions." he bragged

Feeling something wrong in the pit of his stomach he ran to the guy pulling on his shirt. "Who was it tell me!" tell me he demanded

Trying to get out of his grip he replied. "Some guy with curly hair, a large coat, a blue scarf, and a funny deerstalker. Why who is he?"

Without answering Wiggins ran as fast as he could knowing Sherlock would not answer his calls. As he ran he could feel the tired pain in his legs as he ran for blocks to get to Sherlock home. He wished he had someone else number but unfortunately he did not. Panting and sweating he quickly picked the lock not caring that anyone had seen him break in. He ran up the stairs heading straight to the bathroom pounding frantically on the door.

"Sherlock don't do this open the door!"

"Go away Wiggins I need to do this."

Please you don't have to do this." Wiggins begged pounding on the door seeing that Sherlock made it so he could not pick the lock.

"I don't need you." Sherlock replied trying to get rid of him

"That's fine I'm okay with that but I need you heck all of Britain and possible the world needs you. I know your so use to people needing you that when you found yourself needing someone you lost it when they left. When Molly had died but everything she ever did for you will be in vain." Wiggins explained as tears ran down his face.

"I just need to see her."he answered.

Knowing that there was only one person who could help him now and talk sense into him was John Watson he rushed out of the flat. He had looked at Sherlock phone getting John number but it went to voice mail. Why did no one want to answer there phone. Against his better judgment he stole a bike to get to John who according to the homeless net work might still be at the memorial being held for Molly. He petaled faster and faster until he saw the back of the army doctors head almost crashing into him and Lestrade

"Doctor Watson...he going...Sherlock needs...stop him." Wiggins said trying to catch his breathe.

"Calm down what's going on with Sherlock." John asked concerned.

Talking one calming breathe he said. " Sherlock is about to take a lethal drugs concoction. We need to stop him now I've tried but you can stop him."Wiggins warned.

Running as fast as they could they all hopped in Lestrade police car as he put on his sirens racing down the streets of London to get to Sherlock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock had tighten the band on his arm and found the perfect vein to inject the Wonderland concoction as they called it normally he would have tested it but was desperate this time. He lifted the needle and started to reach for his arm until a hand stopped him.

"John please sto- but his words fell short as he looked up and saw that it was Molly.

His imaginary Molly had come back for a second he thought he had taken the drug but realized he had not.

"You're back." he simple replied not able to look away from her or even blink.

With a furious rage she started to shout at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Oh my gosh Sherlock why were you about to risk your life. This is so stupid of you! What about John, Ms. Hudson, Lestrade, Wiggins and yes Mycroft all the people who love you so much. What about me do you really think I wanted this to happen if you killed yourself because of I died I would have been pissed." Molly ranted as tears free flowed down her face.

Sherlock was taken back by the boldness of imaginary Molly. " I needed to see you. To let you know how important you are to me and how much you mattered to me. I know I have to let go but I want to hold on to this fantasy for awhile. Molly Hooper I want to be a pirate for just a little while longer."

He laid down beside her on the bathroom floor as they gazed at each other taking in as much as

he could which seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

"Molly I know that once I say this you'll be gone but."Sherlock whispered

"Yes Sherlock go ahead." She encouraged.

His eyes conveyed so many emotions as he cried out to Molly as he said his final words. " Molly there will always be a place for you in my heart and it pains me but I must say goodbye Molly." Sherlock spoke finally accepting her death.

When he said goodbye he heard the loud crash of the door being forced open as John fell to his knees checking if Sherlock was alright. Sherlock had told John that he did not take any as they walked out to the living room. Lestrade and Wiggins stayed for a while to support Sherlock but left when it became late knowing John had it handled. Leaving the flat Wiggins told Lestrade he had to return a stolen bike. Lestrade laughed telling him normally he would have had to arrest him but seeing how it was an emergency he will let it go with a warning. To which Wiggins replied I've got to many of those as they left the flat together. John had put Sherlock to bed as he stayed on the couch near by him.

Before he got to the couch Sherlock spoke. "John I'm sorry I'll try to do better."

"That's all I'm asking for." John replied as he left the bedroom seeing Sherlock drift away into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Molly looked down at Sherlock sleeping as she laid beside him wishing she could stay forever but knew it would kill him and her. Why did it have to end up like this. She had finally got her goodbye just as Sherlock did.

"I tried to hold on I did I was waiting for you to save me but I saw you on the television and saw that you were ready to move on. I couldn't suffer anymore with that lunatic. Just know that none of this is your fault and know that above all I loved you." Molly ghost had whispered as she gentle gave Sherlock a kiss on his check. She was about to dare give him a kiss on his lips when she was suddenly pulled away from Sherlock and out of his flat. Molly closed her eyes knowing she was finally moving towards the light but a sickening feeling overtook her as something felt wrong.

**AN: OK My story is going to get twisted. I love you all for your such amazing support and love for my story. My story is going to get have a dark storm but there is always a ray of sunshine but it might be sweet or bittersweet. Some of this is hard for me to write because I'm going off of something that happened to me. Ok well here it goes I'm going to tell you my story but don't worry this story will not end up how mine did.**

**When I was a little girl I fell in love with a little boy. This boy was everything to me he was my first hand to hold, my first shoulder to cry on, my comedian, my protector, my first kiss, my first little boyfriend, my best friend, and my first love. I know I was young but we had such an attachment to each other. I had known him since I was a baby. When I was in elementary school everyone even the teachers always affiliated us as Jessica (that's my name) and Michael because one could not be without the other. My world came crashing down one morning as I was waiting for him I started to worry because usually he got to the school early like I did. As I started to climb over the wall that's when I heard the crash. I ran as fast I could to crash but froze instantly at what I saw his mom car was crushed in the back as a car ran full speed into them **

**If this upsets you please don't read**

**I saw Michael mother knocked out and his little brother bleeding all over. I did not see Michael until I looked in front. His body was in an odd position as his seat belt was still on the collision was so had it ejected him even with his seat belt. I remember feeling his body cold stiff and lifeless but I was in extreme denial. I had never experienced someone close to me dying. I was crying so much that I did not hear the ambulance, police or teachers trying to pull me away from his body as I desperately hung on to him. I had kissed everywhere I could believing that kissing a wound could make it go away as my mom had did for me when I was little. When they put his body in a black bag I just blacked out. When I woke up I was numb I did not feel sad or anything. I just felt lifeless. I found out that after three days in the hospital his little brother did not make it either. I started to see Michael everywhere and started to talk to him I don't know if it was just my imagination or his ghost. I like to believe that he was an angel because when I started to see him slowly I started to let go. I helped his mom get through it. It pained me but I knew he loved me and did not want to see me suffer or the people he loved.**

** I'm sorry I'm crying this brings back painful memories but I've become stronger. It's a tragedy but it has taught me what real love is like how a person loves and to cherish every relationship never stay mad and to take chances. I do believe in true love and someday I want to find that because I'm only going to settle for my soulmate. **


	8. Chapter Eight- The Start

** Disclaimer- I don't own anything. This belongs to A.C.D, Moffat, Gatiss, BBC and all the people associated with making Sherlock.**

** This chapter is flashbacks.**

**Chapter Eight- The Start**

**August 5, 2012**

**Location: 221b Baker St.**

Time was running out there would be another attack from Sebastian Moran. This man loved getting his hands dirty with blood not caring whose blood it was. Sherlock, John and Molly all were trying to figure out the next clue. The first attack was at a senior center Moran had a device built that sends a shock to the nervous system causing the person to slowly suffocate not having control over their body to breathe. When they found the elderly lying on the floor struggling Molly rushed to give them CPR but it was in vain for every time she did they would just suffocated. When the paramedics got there they were helpless as well. John comforted a crying Molly as she watched the last of the forty seniors die. Sherlock became furious throwing the furniture screaming in frustration Moran had a sick fetish of letting Sherlock watch his failures personally.

When they exited the building John looked over Molly shoulder as his arm draped over it in comfort looking how Sherlock was dealing with this. To his surprise Sherlock was gone well that was a lie it wasn't really a surprise since he always seemed to just leave unannounced. John started to walk Molly to the cab when he felt someone's hand pull his hand off of Molly causing John to go into instant protect mode but before he could he saw that it was Sherlock. He draped a shock blanket over Molly rubbing her back to comfort her then handed her a Styrofoam cup which smelled like Molly's favorite tea. John looked over in amazement at Sherlock. Miss Hooper...Doctor Hooper, because even if it was in his thoughts he knew Sherlock would still be peeved if he did not address her correctly, did quite a number on Sherlock when he was gone. Truthfully this change was mostly towards Molly. All his other friends had been treated better by him but with Molly it was something much more.

For the past few months John slept over at the flat where Molly was now residing thanks to the consulting detective. When John told Sherlock that he would be living with Mary he started to throw a fit. He could remember that day very clearly because it was also the day he saw just how much the relationship between Sherlock and Molly had changed.

**Some Months ago...**

John started to pace back and forth he was nervous he was about to tell his best friend that he would not be returning to 221b Baker St. After Sherlock revealed that he was not dead and him and John made up after a few punches first courtesy of John he expected John just to move back and be his flatmate.

"Sherlock you've been a great flatmate but there comes a time-

Sherlock threw his hand up causing John to stop mid-sentence. "Wait are you breaking up with me."

"What? Sherlock I told you I'm not gay and we're not a couple." John replied confused

With exasperation Sherlock groaned pulling his hand over his face. " No John I meant as my flatmate obviously."

"Oh Ok. Yes I'm moving in with Mary."

"Is that all I suppose she can just live here as long as she does not touch my experiment or interrupts my mind palace." Sherlock bargained.

"I love this girl I want to be with her maybe one day marry her and have children with her."

"John absolutely not there's not enough room for children plus you and Mary and myself." Sherlock protested.

Annoyed with this John walked up to Sherlock poking him in the chest. "Listen I'm moving out of this flat and in with Mary. That does not mean that I'm going to be gone forever I'm not that far from the flat. I'm leaving and you cannot stop me so you'll have to find an another flatmate. Well good luck finding someone who can deal with you and your habits. The only people who can actually tolerate living with you is me, Mrs. Hudson and Molly to bad you can't find someone like that."

Suddenly the hamster started to spin like crazy in Sherlock head. "Ok I accept so when will you be out?" Sherlock asked with a wide smile.

Confused by how well he was taking this John replied. "By next week and you're ok with this."

"Yup now go I have some planning to do and I need to think." Sherlock announced shoving John out the flat leaving John completely unaware of what would happen next.

A week had passed and John was going to move out tomorrow morning. It was 2 o'clock in the morning when he heard a pounding at the front door. Quickly getting out of bed John headed down stairs where he saw Sherlock just waiting my the door as someone was pounding on it.

"I think I should wait until she calms down to open it." Sherlock suggested.

Before John could tell him to apologize to the poor lady he heard Molly voice shouting through the door. "You bastard what did you do to my place." Molly fumed clearly enraged.

Turning around John looked at Sherlock in disapproval. "What did you do?" he mouthed.

Sherlock grinned at him before he opened the door completely changing his look to fake worry. "What happened Molly wait don't tell me your flat is ruined? How could this happen?" He asked giving a fake shocked gasp

"You! You're what happened you destroyed my flat you git." Molly said becoming more angry by the second.

Sherlock just shrugged like it was no big deal. "What's done is done. I guess you'll have to move in with me John will be out by tomorrow."

"Listen Sherlock you can't just force someone to move in with you." John said trying to do some damage control.

"Why not you're the one who suggested she be my flatmate." Sherlock replied

Molly whipped around so quick to John he jumped back a little as her anger was now directed on him. "You What! Why!"

John started to get nervous fumbling with his words he was usually very calm under pressure but this was too much. He turned away from Molly to look at Sherlock with the thanks a lot look. "Sherlock do you hear that? John asked

"Hear what?" Sherlock replied to John question

"The sound of me getting run over by a bus." John fumed. He walked to Molly finally being able to address her and apologized telling her that Sherlock had misinterpreted.

"It's alright John I know it was not your fault it's his."Molly said pointing to Sherlock. "Besides I'll just probably live in a hotel until I can find find a flat."

"But I already said you can stay with me." Sherlock protested.

"I can stay in a hotel until I can find a place since it would take years to fix my flat if the stink ever goes away. You know I had hazmat people come in a quarantine my flat." Molly ranted.

"Really?" Sherlock smiled with pride.

"Yes now I have stay in a hotel which you are definitely paying for until I can find a place." Molly demanded.

"Problem solved you stay here. Molly be reasonable there's really no where else to go." Sherlock suggested but was more of a demand.

Without saying anything Molly got this glint in her eyes as she contemplated something. She walked over to the mantle then to the window as she opened it up. Sherlock eyes quickly flashed to the mantle realizing what she had took. "If I live here I want the first six months free rent." Molly announced pulling out Sherlock favorite skull.

"Molly don't be ridiculous." Sherlock rejected.

"Really?" Molly smiled as she held the skull outside the window

Sherlock had a look of panic on his face. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. Besides you owe me for completely ruining my flat. I need to save up money for clothes and all the stuff I'll have to save up for that were ruined." Molly argued

"I already saved all you valuables and clothes."

Molly turned red. "You went through my lingerie."

Sherlock just rolled his eyes. "Molly we had sex I didn't think you would be embarrassed about me going through your underwear."

There was an awkward pause before John started to choke. "You guys slept together!" John asked in disbelief.

Ignoring John Sherlock continue to talk to Molly. "Judging by your lingerie that the sexy ones are untouched you have not slept with anyone since me. Also it's evident of your sexually activity with others judging by your vibrator being-"

"Holy Mary! I...I think um I should leave" John interrupted flabbergasted as Molly turned completely red.

This time it was Molly who ignored poor John as he was trying to get it through his head that Molly had taken Sherlock virginity something even Irene Adler could not do. Setting the skull down she walked over to Sherlock grabbing him by the ear bringing him down eye level. "If I'm going to be living with you there needs to be some rules." Molly announced.

"What are they?"Sherlock asked

"Only three main rules." She said then started to list them

"#1. No going through my stuff without my permission or if it's absolutely necessary like if I'm kidnapped or it's to solve a case."

"Okay" Sherlock answered

"#2. No experiments on me ever."

"But what is they're harmless."

"Ever Sherlock unless I tell you it's ok."

"I'm already hating these rules." Sherlock pouted

"#3 Respect me and trust me."

Without hesitating Sherlock replied. "Of course."

**August 5, 2012**

**Location: 221b Baker St.**

John asked them time and time again if they were a couple and they both would deny it although he would find Sherlock staring, not deducing, at Molly and visa verse. One time catching Molly laying on Sherlock asleep on the couch. They all had become close even getting called the musketeers as they solved cases together. This case though with Moran was taking it's toll. They waited as they had not yet recitative the latest clue. They all wanted nervously because they knew that Moran did not mind a lot of blood. This was going to be the third attack and Moran loved doing something big for the third. Sherlock, John, and Molly had lost the first battle with the senior citizens but won the battle saving the elementary school now there would be one more battle. This one would determine the winner. When they heard the doorbell ring Sherlock rushed down stairs and John followed pulling out his gun. Molly descended down the stairs looking worried as Sherlock opened the door and grabbed the letter.

On it written in blood was a message.

_ALL FOR ONE AND _

_ ONE FOR ALL_

** AN: Hello I know it's been a little while. I'm just trying to get everything settled I just got my passport done. Also fall semester will be starting soon. I love your guys support when I told my story with Michael. Whether it's happy,weird,awkward,sad, tragic,etc. people should hear your story because there might be someone going through the same thing and it could help them and let them know it will be alright. Thank all of you for reviewing or just reading this for me the best part about writing besides getting lost in another world and the characters is having someone read and like your story or your version of a story. Another chapter down. The next chapter will be the battle between the musketeers and Moran. Also have one of the previous chapters but through another character view. Love you all and please review. **


	9. Chapter Nine- The End

** Disclaimer- I don't own anything. This belongs to A.C.D, Moffat, Gatiss, BBC and all the people associated with making Sherlock.**

**AN: Sorry so so sorry I have not updated in awhile. My story is on my laptop and my puppy chewed my charger. He's a cute puppy so I could not be mad at him. Thank goodness for warranty I just had to wait for them to mail it. Now I've got the charger and ready to write more. **

**Chapter Nine- The End **

**August 6, 2012**

The clock was ticking there was only 10 hours left before the next mass death would take place. The Three Musketeers as they had been nicknamed by the public were failing at each passing second. There was just one clue to where it would take place Moran playing to the whole Three Musketeers theme.

_All for one and _

_ one for all_

Sherlock had ended up going through every version ever written of the story while Molly stayed up all night analyzing all the movies to find any clues. They waited for John who had been searching the city for clues. Most of the time they had spent trying to solve it together but decided to split to cover more ground. All their work seemed to be in vein leading them to no where. Every time they thought they had come close Moran would call and simple say "Wrong".

"There has to be a way to solve this. It's so obvious that he left this simple clue just to rack my brain." Sherlock yelled in frustration.

Molly became distracted by the clock ticking reminding all of them of the end of so many. Walking over to the clock she shut it off giving herself just the illusion for a little bit time had stopped. "Do we know how many people will die? This could be bigger than we think." Molly questioned

Having no luck John walked through the door to hear Sherlock snapping at Molly. "I'm trying I'm not playing around. You're no help you're pretty much useless" he shouted at her.

Quickly ascending up the stairs John was going to give Sherlock a piece of his mind when he heard the sound of a slap. When he entered through the doorway he saw Sherlock rubbing his cheek. It had been Sherlock who got hit but Molly looked more hurt. As she turned away John saw Sherlock reach for her but failed. Sherlock was doing it again trying to make Molly leave. When things started to get more dangerous with Moran he kept trying to stray Molly away from the danger but she stayed. Then when he started to lose to Moran he became more distant to her. John knew better than that he acted distant but when time permitted it Sherlock would stare at Molly in admiration without her knowing or brush against her lovingly pretending it was an accident.

"Here you don't want the bruise to swell and turn purple." Molly spoke softly using a bag of frozen peas to put on Sherlock cheek.

He looked up at her and instantly apologized. During their time together it had become second hand nature to do human things as most would call it with Molly. For him respecting her, treating her right, making up for his mistakes and loving her had become just like breathing done with no conscience thought. No longer could he fight it or try to hide from her she was going to be by his side. "Molly I'm sorry." Sherlock apologized grabbing the frozen peas with one hand as he pulled her into a hug with the other. He kissed her on the cheek and she mirrored his actions before getting up to leave.

"I have to check up on Toby." She announced heading out the flat with her cell. Since moving in with Sherlock she had to let her neighbor take care of her cat. Molly had her cat with her at first but when she came home one night to find her cat stiff as a board and unresponsive all hell broke loose. She cut off Sherlock from the lab and it's body parts for months. Her cat was ok it was an experiment but one that scared the daylights out of Molly and she was not going to take another chance so Toby new home was in her old neighbors home.

"You know Molly just bitch slapped you." John said with a smirk. They looked at each other at started to burst out in laughter.

"Tomorrow could be our end and a lot of others too. You probably wish you could rewind time because if you never meet me your life would have been-

"Boring,uneventful,I would still most likely have PTSD, I would have never been the man I am now to be worthy of being with Mary, I would not have the amazing best friend anybody could ask for and I would still have that bloody damn limb!" John shouted standing up as he interrupted Sherlock.

**3 hours left**

Time was almost up two hours earlier devices that caused people to choke started to pop up all over London. The chase had lead the three to St. Barts.

"All for one and one for all that's it if we find a way to disable this one we can stop all the other ones."Sherlock said as they searched the hospital.

There search lead them to the basement of the hospital there in the middle of the room was a glass little room with two sections. It was a puzzle to even shut it off if anything Moriarty had taught his right hand man Moran very well. First Sherlock tried going straight to the device but when it shut down all the other devices in the city started to count down. Then him and John tried the other way it opened for a second but then for some reason quickly closed up. Another hour and some minutes had passed with no luck. Sherlock was so close to stopping this if he could only figure out how. He knew the bomb squad was trying their best but could not stop the 300 devices set around the city.

"Why is this so tedious I've solved the riddle but Moran is still holding it over my head like a child." Sherlock groaned running his hands through his locks viciously.

Molly had decided to try it out she entered though the section without the device and as soon as she shut the door the device activated getting Sherlock and John on alert as they rushed to her. They started to pound on the glass but Molly could not hear them nor could they hear her. The only sound she could hear was the clicking of the clock on the device and her breathing. Sherlock tried to pull the door open but it had locked. Reaching over for the door Molly had pushed on it and it had opened for her. When it opened Sherlock pulled her out quickly and grabbed on to her for dear life.

"Thank goodness." he chanted into her hair as he held her.

"Molly are you alright? I just got a call from Lestrade he said all the devices just went dead a second ago but then reactivated." John said still talking on the phone with Lestrade.

"Maybe we're close. Molly do you remember exactly what you did?" Sherlock asked.

"Not really I could try." She replied. The quote_ "All for one and One for All"_ suddenly hit Molly like a bulldozer.

She started to inch her way back to the glass room. "Sherlock John tell Lestrade it's solved." She replied in a broken whisper. Before they could ask her what she was talking about she shut the door. Sherlock started to pull on the door with vigor as John brought out his gun but was stopped when Sherlock told him the glass was bullet proof. Again she could not hear them or could they hear her but she could read Sherlock lips asking her to please open the door. Instead she mouthed goodbye and locked the door this caused the device to start counting down again and the door became permanently locked. A little widow opened up top and now they could hear each other.

"Molly open up the door and get out." Sherlock begged as his eyes started to water.

"I can't I've already made the decision." Molly replied

Sherlock banged on the glass. "Then undo it!" he shouted letting some tears escape.

Molly put her hand up to his on the glass. "All for one and One for all." She spoke softly looking into his eyes. "It wasn't a riddle it was a prophecy that either everyone would have to sacrifice themselves for you or just one would have to sacrifice themselves for everyone. I believe he was expecting you or John to do it I don't he thought I would." She explained.

"So what this is it this is how it ends. It can't be the end." Sherlock cried out shaking his head in disbelief.

John had got off with Lestrade who told them the devices shut down and broke apart happy that they had solved it unaware of the price. "Lestrade I'm going to need you to come to Barts." John said he hung up the phone.

"John please talk sense into her." Sherlock begged.

He looked at Molly and saw in her eyes the determination and also defeat that this was the only way. " Molly you are one of the most selfless most brave person I have ever meet. You're not a mouse you're a lion who thought themselves a mouse. I care for you very deeply and I'll always remember you everyone will for you what you did." John preached leaning his head on the glass to Molly trying to stay composed.

Sherlock moved John away. "What are you doing!" he shouted at John

"Saying goodbye and you need to bloody do the damn same you git! John shouted back.

Sherlock stepped forward to her unable to speak so Molly started to speak. "Since this will be my last chance I can tell you this. At first when I meet you I was annoyed with you, then somehow I ended up fancying you, and now I can say without a doubt Sherlock Holmes I love you." Molly Spoke with so much emotion and depth that Sherlock heart started beat rapidly and felt an indescribable warmth.

"I don't know how to say goodbye."Sherlock admitted in defeat.

"What will you miss about me?" Molly asked

"Everything"

"Just tell me what you're thinking about, or what you want or what you need? Just tell me something this is your last chance."Molly spoke.

Sherlock looked deep into her eyes as their palms meet one the glass and spoke one would that answered all her questions. "You." he said finally breaking down.

There was only five minutes left and the little window that allowed them to hear each other had closed. Molly looked over to John begging him to take Sherlock away for she did not want him to see her die. He saw this in her eyes as he pulled on Sherlock forcefully. He fought against John put lost as his mind was too clouded to properly fight John off. As John pulled him away he kept his gaze on Molly until she was out of sight.

Just as John finally got Sherlock out of the hospital Lestrade pulled up in the police car running up to them with a smile. "I don't know how you guys did it but you saved the city." he laughed with relief but stopped as he looked at Sherlock and John face but noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Molly?" He asked looking at Sherlock but saw nothing then looked towards John and had got his answer.

3,2,1 Sherlock watch had went off followed by the sound of a small controlled explosion. John and Lestrade hung their heads down low. Sherlock fell to his knees and lost all control as he started to scream and cry.

3,2,1 the timer beeped counting down as Molly said "Goodbye" tears streaming down her face.

She felt her body get weak and unable to control it she knew exactly now how those elderly folks felt. Her body knew to breathe but she became incapable of doing so as she started to breathe her last bit of air. Sadly she knew this was the end for her but her body kept trying to fight it. As the darkness started to creep up on her she heard a sickeningly familiar voice teasing her.

"What I'm I going to do with you my little morbid mousy Molly."

AN: Cliff hanger! Ok so who ever is still reading my story still thank you I have been neglectful but I won't abandon my story. If I don't write it out it will just nag me.

So thanks to everyone who favorite, read,followed, reviewed, or a combination of all for my story


	10. Chapter Ten- Mirror

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except this version of the story everything else belongs to the**

** Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Moffat, and all the people associated with BBC Sherlock**

** AN: This chapter is goes with chapter 7 it all takes place during the same time but at a different place and a different point of view. **

** CHAPTER Ten- MIRROR**

** August 6, 2013 one year after Molly death**

**Location: Unknown**

37,073 tiles she had counted before she got bored there was not much to do on the large estate after being here for so long. Molly tried to find new ways to entertain herself . The mansion was breathtaking and had everything a person could want in a home if anything this was a dream house for Molly.

"Hello Sweetie I'm home!" he said in high singing voice walking straight towards her picking her up and swinging her around.

"I thought I had more time. You said you would be out late doing God knows what." Molly grumbled.

Yes this was a dream house to live in but Molly was living in a nightmare. She was being held prisoner by none other than James Moriarty. She had been stuck here for way too long. When he first took her that day when she thought she was going to die she thought he would use her as bait. As time went on she started to realize Moriarty didn't want Sherlock to find her but decided to keep her as some sort of trophy for winning the game. It was the only explanation why he kept her here and did not kill her.

Moriarty took his long slender fingers and pressed it to Molly face to make her smile. "Come on my dear you should be happy today is an anniversary."

"Anniversary of what?" Molly questioned brushing her hands away.

His grin grew wide until he showed his teeth. " The anniversary of your death of course and the beginning of us."

"There is no us there never was and never will be." Molly spat with anger at him for keeping her prisoner in this hell and also to the fact that it had been a year and she was still not free.

Bringing up his finger he wagged it in front of her face making a tsking sound. "How wrong you are my Molly there was an us." he teased.

"That does not count when you were Jim from IT you were pretending and using me to get to Sherlock." Molly countered walking away to go upstairs.

Before she could make it to the last step she heard him speak. " Your wrong again and there will be an us." he spoke in darkly determined voice. In response she quickly ran to her room and shut her door as loud as she could.

No longer could she take this it was becoming tiring but she still kept hope that Sherlock would find her. Even though she was suppose to be dead she still believed in him as she always did. It had been a year now of her still holding on it was the only thing she had left. Little by little she started to change being around Moriarty. Molly started to be manipulative to get what she wanted. When she needed something and had no other choice she would speak softly and call him Jim. He just loved it when she willingly touched or hugged him most of the time it was to get some freedom or to stop him from doing something evil. There was one thing she was glad for he never tried to forcefully make out with her or rape her when he had the power to do so. Moriarty made it clear several times that he wanted her usually when she did or said something he liked would say something like. "Sexy do you know what you do to me." growling in a husky voice pressing his affection against her. He never went far though something Molly was thankful for but she would never tell him that. She only kissed him passionately once but in Molly defense it was to save a young man. As if on cue the young man walked into her bedroom.

"Hello Molly." the young man smiled holding a tray of fruits to snack on.

"Hello David." Molly smiled back grabbing the tray and setting it down. She felt a sisterly instinct towards him. He was a young man just 22 years old such a young man with so much promise. He was stuck in this life due to deadbeat parents and wanting to help his younger siblings.

David looked around in a paranoid way. "It's alright I threatened to never speak to him if he put cameras in my room. I told him I'm being watched all the time I want some privacy." Molly spoke up as she saw the boy shoulders slump letting out a breath.

"I'm not stupid I knew what I was in for when I joined up with Moriarty but it does not mean I have to agree with everything. I don't like you being here Molly your good you don't deserve this." he spoke apologetically

Gentle ruffling his hair she smiled at him in understanding in this world of evil she was living in there was a little angel to help her through it. Sadly throughout the year it become not enough she was starting to lose hope and sometimes her mind would go to dark places. Asking herself questions such as _What if she fought? Would she be killed or maybe he wanted her to kill or hurt someone. What if she gave in to him? What if she just became Persephone since he was Hades? What if he wanted more? What if it just all ended for her?_

_ "_Look David you need to get out of this life. Don't worry about me and worry about yourself and your siblings." Molly spoke with concern and authority as she grabbed both of his shoulders turning him to her.

He shook his head. "I'll help my family but I always promise to get you out of here one way or another." David words had such conviction Molly could not argue. He was working for the Devil but he always tried to do the right thing.

They ate together enjoying this little bit of peace. Unfortunately the peace was short lived as Moriarty burst through the door with a smile plastered on his face. "Let's watch some TV they're doing a whole special today honoring your death. Molly Hooper the woman who died to save London. It just screams hero. Lets watch it and see what everyone says." Moriarty chirped as the servants followed behind him with popcorn, soda, and candy.

"NO!"

It was the only word Molly said but it had changed Moriarty attitude very quickly. He took two long strides towards her and grabbed her forcefully by the throat. "This wasn't a request you either do it or you'll be staring at a wall for the next week." he threaten.

Molly tried hard to forget about that. When she first got here she fought really hard but one day Moriarty decided to punish her. This punishment did not harm her physically no it was much worse to her. For days she was kept in a dark room with no light or sound it was just nothing. At first she thought no big deal of it but as the days went on she started to feel more alone and more insane. He told his employees not to talk to her or anything when she was in there just give her food. Although one employee tried o say hello when he handed her food through a slot on the door but before he could finish the word hello there was a sound of a shot and hit body falling to the floor. Molly had become so desperate for human contact to her sickened belief she jumped into Moriarty arms when he opened the door to let her out. She clung on to him for days luckily she got back her senses realizing she was not going to get Stockholm syndrome.

"Go ahead I use to hate it but now I rather look at a wall than look at you." she sneered with venom.

He threw back his head and started to darkly chuckle tightening his hold on Molly neck. Something she was not prepared for since he had not physically abused her yet. Maybe he would kill her she thought. David threw the tray off of him and ran to help her. The commotion was stopped by the sound of a click. Molly looked to see Moriarty pointing a gun at David's head. Fear instantly crept through Molly that she would lose her only friend she had in this hell hole. Quickly she threw her arms around Moriarty neck. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She whimpered as she kissed his face all over to get him to calm down.

It worked Moriarty face became softer as he drew her in with one hand kissing her hair but still held the gun up to David. "Tell your dog to calm down and sit."he snapped.

Molly gulped at the fact she had to degrade him like that but it was to save his life. "David calm down and sit." she said snapping her fingers as she would a pet.

After a few moments Moriarty brightly smiled and put his gun down. "Actually tell him to leave I want to watch the telly alone with you." he announced as the servants got the message and placed the stuff down and cleaned up the mess. Molly looked over to David and he reluctantly left her in the room with a madman. He turned on the telly to watch her memorial. With each passing second that someone went up to talk about Molly she started to feel a guilt wishing she could run up to them telling them she was not dead. Now she truly knew how Sherlock felt but Sherlock had her and Molly really had no one who could help her. She held on hope because Sherlock had not shown up at her funeral telling everyone she was not dead. Molly thought that Sherlock knew something and would rescue her it was this that gave her hope not knowing that it was not that he believed she was not dead but was not willing to accept it. Molly did not know this so she blindly held on hope but that hope started to die when she heard him start to speak.

"We are here today to honor a very brave soul. A young woman who risked her life to save so many lives. Doctor Molly Kathleen Hooper was a pathologist for St. Barthlomew she cared for the dead as well as the living. She did not judge anyone and gave a helping hand to those in need if they knew it or not. Doctor Hooper was an acquittance...no Molly was more than that she was a part of my life. She will be dearly missed but Molly would of wanted everyone here to move on because that's why she sacrificed herself because she had such a big heart and would want everyone to live a happy life without her. Molly was a very big part of so many peoples lives and my life as well. This memorial here at St. Bartholomew for Doctor Molly Kathleen Hooper is to honor her everyday to remember what she did for the greater good." Sherlock voiced boomed over the speaker as he finished up his speech earning cheers and sobs through the crowd.

Throwing the popcorn off of her she ran to the TV turning it off. "No! No! No! This can't be it's not real. He can't give up."she started to chant to herself as Moriarty just started to laugh. She slowly turned to him to see him with a wicked smile that's when she felt her stomach drop because she knew why he was happy because he had truly won. Molly felt the hope, the fight, and the light in her quickly start to fade until she was overcome with despair and darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Forever it had seemed had passed and Molly became more depressed. It pained David to watch her slowly fade away she would not talk, eat, smile, cry, get mad, or show any emotion. Like a lifeless doll. Everything just seemed darker in that place without Molly being herself having that fire. David could even see the guilt in Moriarty as he came into her room every night embracing her and gentle stroking her hair. David could hear him whisper to her to "Just give in and remember."

David came into her room for lunch making her favorite snacks and even made them into shapes and characters like she loved. When he showed her it her face showed nothing she was neither pleased or displeased. Gentle he took her hand rubbing the back of it lovingly with his thumb. "Come on Molls you can't give up. You'll make it out of here,." He broke down hoping to reach her but as he looked up in was all in vein. He worked for Moriarty he knew that look when people had completely given up and there was no bringing them back. Those thoughts were confirmed when she braced his hand and finally spoke in a long time.

"Please just help me end it" Molly begged.

As much as he did not want to let her go he knew he could not deny her wishes. He loved Molly she had become an older sister to him something he always wanted. Since he was little he had no one to care for him having deadbeat parents and being the oldest he had to take care of others. Knowing that he could not help her although he had tried but it almost got his siblings killed he walked over to the bathtub and started to run the water. When the water was set he guided her over to the tub. "Molly take a bath I'm going to be gone for a long time. I'll make sure not one bothers you ok." he spoke trying yo hold back the tears. Molly nodded knowing exactly what he meant. They both knew that for her the only way out was death. As David walked away and shut the door looking at her one last time hoping she would change her mind she turned away from him. She eased herself into the bathtub emerging herself underwater. When she started to lose air she did not fight she knew then that she had truly given up as darkness drifted on her.

There was a burst of light and Molly woke up to find herself in a familiar place. She was at 221b Baker st. Molly looked around confused had she been saved but soon that reality came crashing down as she could feel it she was dead. Why was she here though was this suppose to be her heaven had she even made it to heaven. Realizing she was in the bathroom Molly looked down at Sherlock to see him in despair about to inject himself with a lethal dose of drugs. She knew she had to save him reaching to stop him.

"John please sto- Molly was surprised at this could he actually see her she was dead.

"You're back." he simple replied not able to look away from her or even blink. Molly did not understand back when had she been here. It had hit her that she was stupid he had not truly given up on her but now it was too late. He was going to die when he still had so many people who loved him and had so much to do in this world he was the great Sherlock Holmes. This made her upset and angry

With a furious rage she started to shout at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Oh my gosh Sherlock why were you about to risk your life. This is so stupid of you! What about John, Ms. Hudson, Lestrade, Wiggins and yes Mycroft all the people who love you so much. What about me do you really think I wanted this to happen if you killed yourself because of my death. I would have been pissed." Molly ranted as tears free flowed down her face.

Molly taken back by her rant as his eyes widen " I needed to see you. To let you know how important you are to me and how much you mattered to me. I know I have to let go but I want to hold on to this fantasy for awhile. Molly Hooper I want to be a pirate for just a little while longer."

She tried to hold back the tears but failed as tears slid down her face. He once told her of his childhood. Knowing that meant he wanted to keep believing in something impossible. It pained her but it was already too late she had to help him let go. He laid down beside her on the bathroom floor as they gazed at each other taking in as much as he could which seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

"Molly I know that once I say this you'll be gone but."Sherlock whispered as Molly held a breath or whatever ghost did.

"Yes Sherlock go ahead." She encouraged.

His eyes conveyed so many emotions as he cried out to Molly as he said his final words. " Molly there will always be a place for you in my heart and it pains me but I must say goodbye Molly." Sherlock spoke finally accepting her death.

Molly had watched as Sherlock drifted to sleep exhausted. Drowning to her was a very befitting death of how she used to be. Her whole life she felt like she was drowning I a way. Then she met Sherlock Holmes and felt he could be her prince charming and save her. That did not happen how she wanted it to but he did something different something she was thankful for. It was because of Sherlock that she got stronger. It was because of him that she started to move her arms and kick. It was because of him that she started to fight. It was because of him that she started to breathe. This was just one of the reasons why she would always love him.

Molly looked down at Sherlock sleeping as she laid beside him wishing she could stay forever but knew it would kill him and her. Why did it have to end up like this. She had finally got her goodbye just as Sherlock did.

"I tried to hold on I did I was waiting for you to save me but I saw you on the television and saw that you were ready to move on. I couldn't suffer anymore with that lunatic. Just know that none of this is your fault and know that above all I loved you." Molly ghost had whispered as she gentle gave Sherlock a kiss on his check. She was about to dare give him a kiss on his lips when she was suddenly pulled away from Sherlock and out of his flat. Molly closed her eyes knowing she was finally moving towards the light but a sickening feeling overtook her as something felt wrong. Molly was surrounded by darkness but kept hearing voices and sounds that sounded familiar but could not remember them. She heard a loud gunshot but could not open her eyes. As she felt herself being pulled though the water her memories she had now started to fade and was replaced by the ones she never knew she had forgotten. When her current memories were all gone she woke up in a dream. Molly looked up to see a young boy grinning as he pulled her up from the water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

When Molly woke up she found herself in a comfortable bed and the boy she loved beside her. He looked different but she would always recognize him. They were obsessed with each other. She run her fingers through his smile as he looked up and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He spoke with such conviction.

Molly pulled him up into a hug as she gentle whispered. "I'm fine Jimmy."

**AN: I know what?! Everything will slowly start to reveal itself. Thank you all for your reviews that put a smile on my face and encourage me to keep writing. **


	11. Chapter Eleven- Victory

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except this version of the story everything else belongs to the**

** Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Moffat, and all the people associated with BBC Sherlock**

**AN: Sorry I know I have not updated for awhile but I won't give up on this story. My brain jumped way ahead in my story and I couldn't commit to earlier in my story. When I'm writing my story sometimes I will think about it out of order. **

** Chapter Eleven- Victory**

This was Jim Moriarty greatest victory better than making the British government dance, better than making criminal world his puppet, and even better than defeating Sherlock Holmes was having her here willingly. He watched as she stretched out and curl back into a ball curling up to him. She did such ordinary things that should have bored him but he knew he would never get tired of her. He knew exactly how those new couples felt like their significant other was absolutely perfect but eventually that fantasy would fade for them but he knew better it would never be like that for him. He had lost her once and having her back made all those emotions that much stronger. Molly Hooper was not ordinary Moriarty knew that she was an angel. Sherlock was on the side of angels not one of them but here he had one. Sadly he almost lost her when she tried to commit suicide he had become so angry he didn't realize he shot the young man David until there was a loud thump. Molly would surly be depressed and hate him for killing her pet as he called him. That did not happen when she woke up her eyes were not full of sadness and hate but full of confusion and love.

"Are you watching me sleep." Molly asked stretching into a yawn.

Moriarty did not say anything but smirked and gave her a wink earning a giggle and a playful slap on the arm from her.

"You do remember that I told you I would be away for the weekend." he reminded her.

She huffed and frowned "I know but I just got you back and now you're leaving."

He leaned down to gentle peck her lips. "I feel the same way but I'm going to the US and I would love to bring you Molly mouse but I cannot without your passport and that would take too long. If you were a real mouse I could hide you away."

"If I was a real mouse this relationship would be very weird." Molly joked.

"Says Morbid Molly." Moriarty teased as Molly gasped hitting him with the pillow.

"I told you to never call me that I hated it as a kid and I hate it now. Just go ahead leave." Molly replied in annoyance.

He slowly got up from the bed already dressed and headed to the door but was stopped by a pair of small slender arms wrapping around him from behind. "You've been without me this long I bet you won't miss me." Molly pouted because truthfully when she woke up that day all she had from her old life was Jim.

Without hesitation and a quickness to fast for Molly he turned around and picked her up pushing her against the door forcing her legs to wrap around him. She gasped as she could feel his erection making her moan. "Do you not feel that? How much I'm going to miss you? He demanded in a husky tone.

"I can't seem to remember anything after the night we slept together. When I gave you my-um the V thingy." She replied embarrassed.

"Virginity. Maybe it was so good that's why you knocked out into a coma" he whispered in her ear.

She pushed him unwrapping her legs and jumping down. "Just go you'll miss your flight." Molly urged. With that he pulled her in for one long lingering kiss before leaving.

Walking out the door he instructed one of his henchmen to give him a report if she started to remember her other life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

After a long flight and car ride he finally made it to the place he swore he wold never come to. He promised to burn this place but it might have some value for him. There was just one person he needed to confront one last time. He rode the elevator to the top of course his office would be the very top one how cliché. Well the man did own the company so it did symbolize being the top. Finally he made it to his office giving the secretary a sob story letting him right in.

Before he fully stepped into the office he heard a loud voice boom stopping him in his tracks. "Why are you here?" he asked in aggravated.

"Nothing can't I just visit my daddy." Moriarty mocked in a kid voice

"Seeing how the last time I saw you and you said you would burn everything I own. I never saw such a threatening promise from a 19 year old. So get to the point" he sneered.

Moriarty smiled and spoke the words he wanted to say. "I WON!"he shouted.

His father rolled his eyes "Are you in a delusion? You didn't win Sherlock Holmes did he faked his death."

Moriarty just started laughing hysterically. "Sir Boast-a-lot saved the Kingdom but I won the Princess." he smirked making his father stop in his tracks.

He gulped before stuttering. "Wh- Wha What do you mean? His father asked.

"I found my mouse." he simply replied

Quickly his father stood up sending papers flying everywhere. "You're going to ruin her. You need to let Miss Hooper go. How did you even break it? He asked

"Truthfully I did break it on my own I tried. It took her dying by drowning herself to break it but the wonderful thing about it all she remembers is everything before that dreadful night. My mouse is completely in love with me just like it use to be just as it should be."Moriarty explained giving a victory smile.

"Son I am begging you to let her go she's a good person." he begged

Moriarty sat on the chair across from him as his father took his seat again. "I know you have a soft spot for her because she's a lot like you. The whole being loved by a psychopath who could kill anyone but that person. Don't worry see mom kept you around because it frustrated her that she could not kill you she hated that you were her weakness but with Molly it's different. Come on I have mom's genes but I do have yours too unlike mom my obsession with her is love I could never kill her."

His father hung his head down pulling on his hair. "Don't be depressed with mom that was the closest you'll come to love. When I was born she tried to throw me out the window but stopped when you threaten to jump too. I don't remember but I have my ways about finding things. Sadly you did fall in love with her and thought you could change her that's why you married her and had a family."

"It won't work"

"YES IT WILL!" Moriarty exploded before taking a deep breath and calming down. "You see your lucky I'm not taking that pencil right there a jamming it through your eye to your brain. You took the only one whom I love more than I love myself. I got her back and you or anyone else will not take her away from me. When the time comes I will take everything from you." He promised

"I'll find a way to stop you." He father said in a low tone

Walking closer he smirked in his father's face. "You don't understand the lengths I will go to protect and keep Molly do you? Let me tell you this did you know your wife tried to kill Molly by suffocating her with a pillow. She was jealous that you took a liking to her even if it was a fatherly one. I stopped her before she could by snapping her neck. I threw her over the bridge to make it look like a suicide. Can you imagine what I would do to you and I liked my mom more than you." Moriarty smiled devilishly before heading out of his father office whistling.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

It was 2 O'clock in the morning and all he wanted to do was cuddle up next to her. He saw her sleeping holding onto a pillow he gentle removed it and replaced the pillow with himself.

"You're home" Molly said in a sleepy tone bringing him closer.

He kissed the top of her head. "Yup. Hey Molly how do you feel about moving to America? You see the reason why I went is to visit my father." he confessed

"Really how is he I haven't seen him he was really nice to me." She asked curious

He hung down his head low. "Not so good he's sick Molly. He asked me to take over his company when he is gone." He said faking depression but not all the way a part of him would miss his father.

Molly eyes started to glaze with tears. "We need to visit him. That poor man. I losing everyone" She cried.

He held on to her. "I know I'm upset too. You'll always have me and I'll always have you." he gentle spoke before kissing the top of her head as they gentle fell asleep.

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter. Keep the love and the reviews coming. Everything will start to unravel. Thanks to all my readers I loved your guys confusion on the last chapter. **


	12. Chapter Tweleve (part one)- Dishes

**Chapter Twelve (Part One)- Dishes**

**AN: I actually had a dream about my story. So this is my sweet fluff piece with a little sexy time I dreamed about. Yes this whole chapter is Sherlolly fluff. There will be three separate Sherolly scenes which are named Dishes, Chemical Defect and The Violin. My story is now rated M there will be a sex scene in one of them warning to my young readers. **

**P.S- This is for you Rocking the Redhead since you asked so nicely for Sherlolly and to all of my other readers that wanted this. **

**Enjoy 3**

There was so many moments with Molly that Sherlock would never forget. He categorize everything Molly into it's special Royal room in his mind palace but there was three times that stuck out to him. He thought of them as battles at first with himself but now he knew that Molly would always win. If he could go back in time he would lose these battles again and again. Heck he would he sabotage his past self.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**DISHES**

After his bruises from the fall had healed Sherlock got extreme anxiety from the lack of leads on Moriarty network. Mycroft had insisted that he lay down low for awhile since he was the talk of the press and due to his injuries. When he was healing he stayed in a secret hospital where England's finest would be treated if a national threat occurred. He had expected Mycroft to set him up in a far away safe house he did not expect to stay in Molly's flat and apparently neither did Molly.

Mycroft pulled the car up to a building in a nice neighborhood. "So this is my new safe house. Why couldn't I stay in that underground facility." Sherlock asked with a shrug.

"I for one don't need my employees going...unstable." Mycroft paused trying to find the right word as he snapped his fingers for the door to open. Sherlock rushed out the car door slamming it shut trying to keep his pride but failed when his scarf got caught. He yanked it a few times before it became free.

As he ascended up the stairs he wondered what safe house his brother had set up none of this looked familiar to him. Pulling out the key Mycroft gave him he started to unlock the door he started to turn the knob then heard a gasp before the door knob stopped moving someone on the other side was holding in still. Sherlock knew this was the right place he just needed to look at the address once.

He was about to yell at the incompetent person Mycroft had hired to watch him but froze when a familiar voice spoke. "Who is it? I have a cricket bat and I'm going to call the police if you don't go." Molly threaten trying to sound brave she knew about Moriarty network and the dangers.

" Molly just let me in before someone sees me. I need to settle in if I'm going to be living here" Sherlock signed

…...

When Sherlock didn't get an answer he suddenly became confused then realized without her speaking she was shocked because she was not told that he would be staying with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The black car drove away with just Mycroft and Anthea in the back seat. She looked puzzled as to why he would have his brother stay here when they had hundreds of places to accommodate his brother and had top level security "You did not tell Miss Hooper that Sherlock would be staying with her did you?" She accused.

Mycroft shrugged while replying with a smirk. "Must of slipped my mind."

Anthea tried not to smile at this trying to keep her face neutral she knew her boss as many thing but who who knew that match maker was on that list. She knew her boss had kept an eye on anyone in Sherlock company but had started to keep an extra eye on Molly when he heard something interesting about her and his young brother. The moment she made him apologizes. She did not ask him to do so as their mother had when he did something wrong or try to guilt him into saying it she made him do it himself. Yes Irene Adler was the woman the defeated Sherlock Holmes but Molly Hooper was the woman who made Sherlock defeat himself without even trying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

When he was still meet with silence from a shocked Molly he started to speak from outside the door good thing no one was around. "I know my brother failed to tell you about this and I did not know until now. I have thought about it and come to concl-

_Slam...screech...screech...Bam. _Listening to the noise Sherlock knew what was going on without seeing it Molly had slammed a chair under the knob to prevent him from opening it and scooted something heavy in front of the door for extra measure.

"Molly?"

_tap...tap...slam...squeak_

"uummmmm?"

_bang...clunk...sizzle...flick...screech...bong...j angle...boom...clap...bump...kerplunk...chop...cla nk...smack...splish...bawl...crunch...boing...bam. ..bubble...cackle...rattle...clank...boink...snap. ..gurgle_

_?_

Sherlock became at a loss for words and utterly confused. Faster then he could collect his thoughts the door to the flat was flung open. "oh just just forget it I won't be able to hide anything anyways from you." Molly cried out in frustration.

Taken aback by her Sherlock felt a little rejected not many people would want to live with him. He had a look around her flat and realized she wasn't trying to reject him she was trying to keep him from rejecting her. Again he was making her feel unimportant. "Molly will you please allow me to stay here." Sherlock pleaded because if he had to stay with anyone she would be one of his top choices.

"Is something wrong? Did something go wrong? Do you need to hide here?" Molly asked in a panic rushing to him.

Gentle placing his hand on the shoulder shaking his head. "No everything is fine well enough were there is no more danger then there already was present." Sherlock replied.

"Yes."

Sherlock cocked his head towards her. "What?"

"Yes you can stay."

"Thank you." Sherlock said giving her a hug. Something he started to become accustom to with her just as he did with apologizing to her.

Sherlock grabbed his stuff and settled in Molly was extremely ecstatic to be living with Sherlock not knowing that feeling would change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

It had only been two weeks and Molly was ready to commit murder. She had worked on a lot of murder case victims to know what not to do. She could get away with it right and besides the only person that could figure it out was going to be murdered by her. Trust me it took a lot to get Molly to contemplated pretend murder but hey he messed with her baby Toby. Molly was in her thirties and thought of her cat as a baby yup she became that cat lady. All she needed to do now was add a couple dozen of cats and own a bathrobe. She had no idea how she did it but Sherlock hypnotized her cat.

One day coming home from work she saw her cat jump up on the couch to her to be pet. "Hello how are you Toby?" Molly smiled but it faltered when she heard a thud against the carpet. She ran instantly to her cat who was still not moving and started to panic.

"The cat is fine." Sherlock dismissed. Molly was about to yell back that it was not when she saw him start to wake up.

Toby for days would just collapse and not move Molly did not know what to do so she got dressed and decided to take him to the vet. Before she could go Sherlock confessed that he had hypnotized her cat and the sleep word was his name and the wake up word was cat. Instead of crying or yelling at him she did not say anything just completely ignored him. Yes it was childish of her Molly thought but what if the experiment went wrong and Toby never woke up. She just wanted to teach him a lesson but it ended up driving him mad.

Days went on and Sherlock was becoming desperate for Molly to talk him or at least acknowledge him. Those days he started to observe her more and more starting to ask questions as to who Molly really was and how she was able to read him so easily. Molly was not on the level of him and his brother on deductions but she had another ability she could read people's hearts. Just watching her go through her daily routines was becoming comforting to him. Sherlock watched as she was currently doing the dishes as he looked up he saw her relaxed and at ease just simple but a brilliance to her which illuminated as the sun softly touched her face. If Van Gogh was here to paint he would definitely paint the scene before him.

Thinking he could not have her ignore him anymore he walked over to her deliberately dropping a large spoon into the sink making it splash on her face. Molly ignored him and threw some bubble suds into his hair. He grabbed the stretchable sink nozzle and that's when the battle began. Water was going everywhere as they both soaked each other.

"Just talk!" Sherlock commanded getting frustrated as Molly defiantly clenched her lips together.

"This is childish!" Sherlock continued again Molly did not talk but just looked at Toby.

"Molly it's just a cat." Sherlock tried to justify

Both continued to have a water fight by the end of this Molly was going to have a high water bill. "Molly aren't you taking this a bit to the extreme." Sherlock said as he looked at Molly who gave him a really look and pointed to the water fight he started.

Sherlock moved his wet hair out of his eyes that had become so drenched it lost it's natural curls. "Molly I'm sorry for putting your cat in danger." he apologized.

"That's all I wanted was for you to apologize." Molly spoke breaking her silence with Sherlock.

"Wait all I had to do was say sorry and all this would have ended?" Sherlock asked with a smile.

"Well you had to have meant it. A sincere apology." Molly replied.

Heading to the bathroom Molly grabbed two towels to help them dry off a bit. Holding onto the sink nozzle to long Molly's fingers had fallen asleep and could not get a proper grip. Seeing her struggle Sherlock grabbed the towel from her throwing it over her head and he started to towel dry her hair. Drying her off he looked down to see her clothes cling to her and help show off every curve that she hid away with her clothes. Sherlock couldn't help but stare at her exposed purple bra. He had seen a woman completely naked but this Molly wet, vulnerable, and innocent as clothes clung to her skin aroused him. Darting out his tongue he licked his lips suddenly thirsty wanting to satisfy his thirst by licking the water off of Molly's body.

_"What the hell I'm I thinking."_ Sherlock thought shaking his head. Any further thought process was interrupted by a quick gasp that he could not only hear but feel. Without have a cautious thought he now saw that some how he kissed Molly. _"Fuck it I already started."_ he thought again throwing all logic out the window.

Sherlock pulled Molly closer molding her body to his. They were still soaked but a heat started to emit from them. Circling her lips with his tongue then nibbling on her bottom lip she gasped opening up her mouth giving Sherlock more access. More than humanely possible Sherlock for some reason he could not understand wanted to bring Molly closer. He reached around her bottom using both hands to lift her up liking the way her bottom felt soft and plenty he started to wonder how her breast felt as Molly wrapped her legs around Sherlock. They were making out for a good amount of time he didn't know if he could stop or if he wanted to stop. When they ended up knocking something over Sherlock was brought back to logic gentle settling Molly on the counter his lips left hers but for a few moments he placed his forehead to her just trying to catch his breath. Quickly fully regaining himself and his logic taking over he left the flat with a disguise living a confused and breathless Molly.

**AN: So there you go just one of my little fluff parts. It's 2 o'clock in the morning but I do things at weird times and plus I needed to finish my all my classwork so I started the chapter late. There will be two more parts to 12 and one more chapter. For all those people who are still reading my story thank you and also to those who will. I love reviews because I love to listen to what you the readers have to say. **


	13. AN: ANNOUCEMENT

**AN: This is not another chapter for Sherlock Holmes and the Occupant(S.H.A.T.O). There are three chapters left of S.H.A.T.O but it's going to get a bit intense. I'll just tell you now that there will be a sequel for S.H.A.T.O and you'll see why. Ok now I know I'm self promoting but I wanted to do a romantic comedy with Sherlolly. In this story my characters will be out of character from the show but still have some of the same certain traits. Tell me what you think should I write it or not. So here's the synopsis.**

**That's not in the Job Description**

When Molly Hooper gets a chance to work at H&W Corporation she's a girl on cloud nine. A place where the Queen is easier to meet than getting a job here. She's ready to give it her all and do her best leaving her former delinquent self behind. On her first day Molly is fired on the spot by H&W CEO Sherlock Holmes. When they later meet Molly confronts him and she is hired back. Not realizing it wasn't for the same job she was originally hired for. What happens when Molly has to do more than what's in the job description.


End file.
